


【TSN】【SE】Where

by Orange_SE



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_SE/pseuds/Orange_SE
Summary: 电影《龙虾》AU，穿越故事。





	1. Nowhere 正文

有人在敲门。  
Eduardo从睡梦中被叫醒。  
Mark居然还学会敲门了？他披上了衬衫，顶着鸡窝头打开了卧室的门。  
门外立着一个女人。  
一个他从没见过的中年女人，穿着一身套装，表情严肃认真。  
她绝不是Mark会雇佣的那种人。  
Eduardo意识到有些不对劲，“您好？”他注意到了那女人身后跟着几个人，“您有事吗？Mar，”他抬眼寻找此时应该在客厅的Mark，可眼前的老旧走廊让他彻底清醒了过来。  
昨天他赶到了加州，在和Mark和好的同时签订了Facebook的融资协议，然后他借住了Mark家。  
可这明显不是Mark在加州的那套公寓。  
Eduardo猛地回头，仔细打量这间屋子。狭小的空间，老旧的地板，灰扑扑的窗帘，每个角落头都透着一股疏于管理的小旅店所独有的破败，在这个旅店中唯一算得上整洁的，也就是床边竖着的的那个行李箱了。他捻起行李箱上的名牌翻开，“Saverin”，流畅的手写花体，的确是他的笔迹。  
艹。  
他狠狠的给了自己一下，疼痛让他一哆嗦，可眼前的女人并没有消失，他也没有从Mark家的客房中醒过来。  
“Saverin先生，”身后的女人在这时恰到好处的开了口，“按照规定，我们该到酒店去了。”  
“酒店？”Eduardo心生警觉，厉声反问，“那是什么地方？Mark呢？！你们把他藏到哪里去了？！”

 

所有单身的人必须入住“酒店”并在45天之内找到伴侣，否则就会被变成动物。  
这太荒谬了。  
他是被绑进这个酒店里的，那女人身后的人果然有他们的用处，从他们不甚熟练的动作中可以看出，像Eduardo这样暴力抗拒的人应该不多。  
这是一个全新的世界，没有他之前了解的一切。  
我一定在做梦。可是我都和人已经打了一架了，为什么还是没有醒呢？  
被迫交出所有的私人物品，全身上下只剩下一条内裤的Eduardo忍受着酒店工作人员的搜身，蹭了蹭嘴角的淤青，激得旁边的保安立刻握住了电棍。  
Eduardo翻了个白眼，将手放下。  
“您的鞋码是多少？”  
“四十二码半。”  
“这里没有半码，请问您是选择四十二码还是四十三码？”  
“四十三。”Eduardo接过鞋子，被保安按在了信息登记处的椅子上。  
“您是因为什么单身的呢？”  
Eduardo回忆了一下Christy在床上放的那把火，又看了看身后一直跟着他的两个保安，“因为我接受不了她喜欢玩阴道电击。”  
“好的。”纤长的手指在键盘上敲打了几下，“您是同性恋还是异性恋？”  
“双性恋。”  
“对不起，因为一些操作上的困难，双性恋的选项在去年九月被取消了。”那个漂亮的酒店服务员微笑着回答，“您可以考虑一下登记哪个选项。”  
“他是个同性恋，”一个懒洋洋的声音从搜身区传来，接着就是一声口哨，“Wardo你身材还真是不错。”

 

“Sean Parker！”Eduardo不可置信的跳了起来。  
“Saverin先生……”服务员在他身后提醒，“您的选项……”  
“听我的宝贝儿，”Sean在Eduardo开口之前朝那个服务员抛了个媚眼，“他爱死男人的玩意儿了。”对着Eduardo嘴角的淤青啧啧惊叹了一会儿后，他继续说道，“Wardo你口活够激烈的。”Eduardo身后的那两个保安显然也躲不过嘲弄，“现在一个已经满足不了你了吗亲爱的？”  
Eduardo动了动，身后的两个保安手里的电棍握的更紧了点，汗涔涔的手心在橡胶上摩擦的声音细微且尴尬。Eduardo长吐一口气，瘫坐回了椅子上，“闭嘴吧Sean。”  
“那么先生您的性向……”  
Eduardo挥了挥手，“同性恋。”  
“那么您考虑好要变成什么动物了吗？”  
“还没呢。”Eduardo是真的觉得有些心累，之前那些和Mark和好带来的愉悦在这出闹剧中早已被消灭殆尽，“我没想好。”  
“您可以慢慢想，”服务员终于完成了对Eduardo的折磨工序，抬起了一只手，“请您到这边等候。”  
Eduardo抱着服务员递给他的鞋子，坐在了一群同样只穿着内衣的人之中，只不过，他身边站着两个保安严防他采取暴力。

 

“Parker先生您是因为什么单身的？”  
“因为我爱上了一个人，”Sean向前趴到了电脑桌上，手慢慢的伸向了键盘，蹭了一下服务员的指节，“你的手真漂亮。”  
“谢谢。”那服务员朝着Sean露出了一个笑容，却将Sean的手拨了下去，“那么您的性向是？”  
“同性恋，”Sean转头迅速的瞟了一眼Eduardo，“当然是同性恋。”  
服务员变了脸色，勉强维持着自己的专业，“那么您要变成什么动物呢？”  
“海豚。”Sean回答。  
“好的，谢谢您的配合，请您到这边等候。”  
“谢谢，”Sean朝那个服务员点了点头，径直坐到了Eduardo身边，“一天不见，你居然都有私人保镖了？”  
Eduardo没答话。  
Sean却执着得很，他凑近了Eduardo的耳边，“我们穿越了。”  
“你说什么？！”Eduardo挺直了身子，显然Sean的话让他有了很大的冲击。  
“小声点。”Sean嘶嘶的说道，“过一会儿我再向你解释。”  
Eduardo和Sean对视了一会儿，看了看身后的保安，终于是点了头。

 

一只手被拷在背后生活了一整天后，得到解放的Eduardo换上酒店提供的西服，走进了舞厅。  
两位歌手在舞台上唱着深情的歌曲，舞厅里的人们穿着款式相同的服装互相挑选着舞伴——或者叫结婚对象候选更好些。Eduardo显然没有跳舞的兴趣，他坐到Sean身边，听着Sean对他说的，关于这个世界的一切。

 

“不管因为什么原因，只要是单身的人，45天之内不能找到伴侣结婚就要变成动物。”复述着Sean的话，Eduardo脸色难看极了。  
“是的。”  
“森林里还有一群个人主义的孤游者，每抓到一个能将时限延长一天。”  
“没错。”  
“这不科学！”Eduardo叫了出来，不出预料的在舞厅中引来了众人侧目，他挺直了腰，用他那双棕色的大眼睛一一瞪了回去。  
“冷静点Wardo。这当然不科学，我们居然在一部电影里，谢天谢地我看过这玩意儿。”Eduardo浑身带刺的抗拒姿态太过明显，Sean不禁莞尔，他尝了尝杯里的红酒，一脸嫌弃地将杯子扔回桌子上，“难喝死了。”  
“经过这么该死的一天，我现在冷静极了。”Eduardo咬着牙说出来这句话，“我不是说我们穿越这件事不科学，”许是因为之前和Mark已经和好，许是因为这里只有这么一个旧识，Eduardo对Sean的态度还算温和，他收回了视线，和Sean慢慢解释，“我是说这个世界的运行规则不科学。”  
“哦？”Sean觉得有些热，他换了个更舒服的姿势，松了松自己的领带，将椅子朝Eduardo那边移了移。

 

“除了打定主意一辈子不婚的群体，人们维持单身状态本质上是对爱情和婚姻的一种等待，”Eduardo眨了眨眼睛，“我个人觉得这和那些在股市观望的投资者是一样的，根据自己的知识和预测选择自己认为合适的对象进行投资，你怎么能这么肯定45天之内一定会股票大涨呢？恋爱也是一样，45天之内能够找到合适的人的概率低的不科学，就算有人能靠狩猎孤游者来延长时间，这种人显然也只会是极少的那部分。”  
“在这里，人们也可以装作相爱。”Sean耸耸肩，“这里对婚姻的质量没有硬性要求。”  
“那就更不科学了！”Eduardo反驳道，“那么这个规则的设立是为了追求什么？如果是单纯的追求婚姻的数量，那么强制匹配会比这样更合适。”  
“强制匹配侵犯个人自由。”  
“现在不也是在侵犯个人自由吗？”Eduardo反问道，“而且实行这套规则的社会成本比强制匹配还要高。”  
Sean看了看舞台上的男女歌者和乐队，又看了看每个人身上穿着的，统一制式的服装，当他的目光落在面前那杯足够难喝的红酒上时，Eduardo再次开了口，“我指的不只是这些。”  
“还有什么？”  
“人。”Eduardo的手指朝着舞池内的男男女女晃了下，“每一个人的成长都需要社会资源，就算多数人会凑活着结婚，但只要有人被变成了动物，这套将人变成动物的规则就是再浪费大量的社会资源，这套规则好比是在不停的将刚建好的楼房拆掉。所有的社会规则都是成本和效果博弈的结果，而这个规则在这两方面都糟糕透顶。”他拿起红酒杯想要润润喉，可又因为Sean刚才对这酒的反应而放下，“这个世界对同性婚姻没有歧视，因为孩子可以领养，可普遍糟糕的婚姻生活显然不太可能带来婴儿潮，据你所说，孤游者那里又仇视情侣和一切集体主义，连接吻都要被割掉嘴唇，那么这些用来维持糟糕婚姻的可怜孩子是从那里来的呢？谁会生这么多让别人来领养？”  
Sean愣了一下，他显然没有像Eduardo一样想过这个问题，“人造人？”  
“既然有人造人，为什么还要实行这套规则呢？”Eduardo的手指画了个圈，“强制配对，每人领一个人造人回家不是更简单么？”  
“这是一部反乌托邦电影……”Sean的声音略微压低了些，似乎有些欲言又止。  
“那它的导演真的该去进修一下社会学或者经济学了。”Eduardo耸了耸肩，“我觉得这个规则的设置让本该有的讽刺效果损失了多一半。”  
“电影效果这不是我们现在应该思考的事，”Sean打断了Eduardo对于这个世界的评头论足，“现在的问题是，”他指了指Eduardo，又指了指自己，“我们该怎么在这个世界里活下去。”  
“你不是早就已经想好了吗？”Eduardo向后靠在椅背上，神情放松了下来，“我们都登记的是同性恋。”  
“你不反对？”Sean故作吃惊，“我以为你不想和我有任何关系。”  
“我更不想和这个世界的人扯上关系，”Eduardo扯了扯嘴角，试图给Sean一个微笑，“更何况，我没必要和你在另一个世界针锋相对。”  
“那如果Mark在呢？”Sean喜欢一针见血。  
Eduardo并没有回答，他只是笑了笑，起身系好西服纽扣，朝Sean伸出了手，“跳支舞吗？”

 

他们在音乐声中摇摆着身子，Sean将嘴唇凑到了Eduardo的耳边，“这个世界要求情侣拥有相同之处，按他们的说法，狼和企鹅无法一起生存，骆驼和河马同样也不行。所以，现在，我们得想想我们拿什么相同之处来打动他们。”  
Eduardo停下了舞步，Sean随着他立在舞池正中，几秒钟之后，Eduardo走回了他们刚刚的座位旁，抄起酒杯灌了一大口，面目扭曲地逼自己将红酒咽了下去，然后他走回了Sean身边，“既然容易流鼻血在这里能够成为共同点，那么我们都不喜欢这里的红酒呢？”  
“我觉得足够了。”Sean牵起Eduardo的手，笑着继续刚才的那支舞，“让我们来解决下一个问题吧。”  
“什么问题？”  
“我们的相处，”Eduardo的身体僵硬了一瞬，Sean面色不改，继续说了下去，“如果他们觉得我们相处有问题，就会给我们派一个孩子，所以，”他紧了紧手臂，让Eduardo冲进了他的怀里，“Wardo，我们得想想怎么才能表现的足够恩爱，如胶似漆。”  
他们沉默着跳完了这支舞，狩猎的铃声响起，随其他人一起退出了舞厅。

 

开往森林的车上，他们坐在一排，当车摇晃时会碰到彼此的肩。Sean原以为Eduardo会将沉默延续下去，谁料他主动的叫了一声Sean。  
“怎么？”Sean转过头，Eduardo的唇瞬间贴了上来，温热柔软，一触即离，“Wardo？”Sean大吃一惊，Eduardo却并没有在意Sean的反应，他只是低着头思考了一会儿，然后上下打量了Sean许久，点了下头，似乎决定了什么。  
进入森林之前，他们之间再次陷入了尴尬的沉默中。

 

Eduardo并没有像其他人那样冲进茂密的森林中抓捕孤游者，相反，他放下手中的麻醉枪，和在车边等候捕猎结束的司机搭上了话，“这问题有些冒昧，但我是真的想要向您这样的前辈讨教些经验，”他眨着眼睛，谦逊且尊重，“您是怎么认识您的另一半的？”

 

当Sean从森林里捏着两个蘑菇出来，看到的就是Eduardo和那几个酒店工作人员相谈甚欢的样子。  
Sean拖着枪，一步步踱过去，“Wardo，”他咳了两下，清了清嗓子才开口，“你怎么没有去狩猎？”  
“没兴趣。”Eduardo的回答简单利落，如果他没有看到Sean手中的蘑菇，想必一定能维持自己的高冷，可惜……“那是什么？”  
“蘑菇。”Sean将蘑菇展示给Eduardo，“我找了好久才找到。”  
“所以你也没狩猎。”Eduardo和Sean对视了一眼，朝着Sean笑了一下。  
Sean眼睛转了转，跟着笑了起来。

 

Eduardo走到Sean的房间门口，用中指指节不紧不慢的敲了三下，几秒之后，又敲了三下。  
“进来吧。”Sean披着浴袍，头发湿漉漉的，Eduardo恍惚了一瞬，但又立刻调整了过来，朝Sean点了点头，走进了屋子里。  
“我刚才问了一下，”Eduardo在Sean示意之后坐在了椅子上，“我们的理由足够充分了。”  
“所以你刚才做了个小型市场调查？”  
“是的。”  
“这句话你也可以明天和我说啊。”Sean大咧咧的坐到了床上，“还有什么事？”  
Eduardo不安的调整了一下坐姿，身体前倾，手肘支在膝盖上，双手在身前交握，“Sean，”他舔了舔嘴唇，最终直起了身子，“我需要你现在脱光衣服。”  
听到这句话的时候，Sean懵了，但他很快反应过来，将身上的浴袍解开，扔到了床上，张开双臂，站在Eduardo面前颇为自得的展示着自己，“还算满意？”  
Eduardo的目光从头顶开始，仔仔细细的扫视Sean的上半身，然后向下瞥了一眼，接着就捂住了脸，“现在，穿上衣服！”  
“别害羞啊Wardo。”Sean没有依言穿上衣服，他双手抱胸，一副看好戏的样子，“你是不是也应该让我先适应一下？”  
“我确信你不需要适应。”  
“这可不一定，”Sean的语调欢快轻佻，“万一不行呢？多做点准备没有坏处，你也是这么想的不是吗？”  
Eduardo将头将手掌中抬起，狠狠的瞪了一眼Sean，赌气一样的解开了自己的衬衫纽扣。

 

当Eduardo最终踢掉裤腿，和他赤裸相对时，Sean只想吹口哨，于是他就这么做了。  
“身材真好。”和Eduardo的窘迫不同，Sean挑着嘴角，低头盯了好一会儿，直到Eduardo实在忍不住伸手捂住，才意犹未尽的抬起了头，“犹太人，啧啧。”  
Eduardo没理他，弯下腰去捡裤子，可却被向前迈了一步的Sean打断了动作，“让开。”  
“我拒绝。”Sean又向前迈了一步，将两个人完全的贴在一起，“哦，我之前忘了告诉你，这部电影对婚后性生活没有设定标准。”  
Eduardo的回应是打在他腹部的狠狠的一拳。“明天我们就要在一起了，这样不太好吧Wardo？”Sean捂着腹部，疼的龇牙咧嘴，他确定那地方明天一定会出现一块淤青。  
“晚安Sean。”Eduardo自顾自的穿好了衣服，甩门离开。

 

第二天上午，酒店里所有的单身人士坐在一起，观看工作人员对于单身的坏处和结婚后的好处的表演，可笑的场景，刻板的演出，毫无感染力的说教，热烈的掌声。  
Sean坐在这一片奇诡之中，无聊至极。  
他身旁的Eduardo倒是兴奋极了，Sean能感觉到这家伙的跃跃欲试。  
“您好，我能不能提一个建议呢？”在两段所谓表演中间，Eduardo举起了手，出声询问。  
“什么建议？”在看清举手的人是Eduardo之后，酒店经理的脸扭曲了了一瞬，Eduardo的暴力倾向足够让人印象深刻，但处于职业要求，她很快调整了过来，“您请讲。”  
“这表演只表现了异性恋，同性恋之间的关系并没有得到阐释，”Eduardo说道，“我个人认为这不利于激发同性恋寻找伴侣的积极性。”  
Sean发誓那女人低下头是因为被气着的了。他转过头去看了看身边一脸无辜的Eduardo，闷头笑了起来，双肩一耸一耸的。  
“很好的建议，Saverin先生，”经过长达十几秒的自我心理疏导后，酒店经理抬起了头，“我们会尽快丰富表演的涵盖面的。我想您一定会对我们的表演满意。”  
“不，”Eduardo摇了摇头，一副“我是为了全人类”的大义凛然，“我只是为了之后的人着想，毕竟我已经找到了伴侣，看不到这种表演了。”  
“您找到了伴侣？”那女人的声音里带着一丝颤抖，她扫视着在座的所有人，心底揣测着谁是那个受虐狂。  
“是的，”Eduardo点头，“就是我身边这位，”Sean十分配合的站了起来，朝大家点头致意，Eduardo和Sean交换了一个亲吻之后才继续说道，“我们认识很久了，但我昨天才发现，他并不热衷于性，”什么？！Sean的笑瞬间僵在了脸上，而在他辩解些什么之前，Eduardo用话堵住了他的嘴，“他认为性是程式化的发泄，而我也这么想。”Eduardo温柔的握住了他的手，而Sean……只能僵着脸继续笑下去。  
“恭喜二位。”酒店经理的笑容真心实意，一片掌声中，Sean环顾四周，发觉可能只有自己一个觉得尴尬极了。

 

他们就这么换到了双人房。  
Sean进门就甩掉了身上的西服，他将领带扯掉，袖扣解开，“你为什么换理由。”  
“我认为这个理由更合适。”  
“更合适？！”Sean吼道，“我可不是性冷淡！”  
“注意修辞，性冷淡这个词并不准确，”Eduardo捡起了Sean扔在地上的衣服，“我知道你喜欢性，我也是。”  
门外传来了脚步声，Sean虽然想要发怒，却依旧不得不暂时闭了嘴。  
“这样对我们两个都有好处，”Eduardo将Sean的西服挂好，接着放好了两人的领带，“最起码可以减少争执。”  
“酒店里不能自慰。”Sean叹了口气，“你思考过这个吗？”  
Eduardo点了点头，“我想过。”  
“你想过！那你还！”Sean再次激动起来，“我可不想用手来测试面包机的温度。”  
“他们只是说不能自慰。”Eduardo笑了笑，拿着睡衣走进了浴室，“我想了想，并不介意和你偶尔互助一下，但是，”他耸耸肩，“别指望我太多。”  
Eduardo关上了浴室的门，Sean向后仰倒在了床上，盯着天花板愣了好久。

 

Sean一夜没有睡好，所以当Eduardo从床上坐起身时，他睁开了眼，“早。”  
“早。”Eduardo隔着半张床的距离朝他点了点头，穿上鞋站了起来，“睡得好吗？”  
“还好。”Sean打了个哈欠，跟着坐起了身，“Wardo。”  
“嗯？”Eduardo回过身，发觉Sean欲言又止的，“怎么了？”  
“我需要帮助，”Sean大咧咧的掀开了被子，向上顶了顶胯，“SOS。”

 

“浴室有冷水。”  
“我有哮喘，早上不能冲凉。”  
Eduardo瞥了Sean一眼，挑起嘴角笑了笑，“上次谁说自己在浴室里和姑娘们玩3P来着？”  
Sean跪坐起来，将Eduardo一把拽到了床上，但他显然忘了，他面前的这位并不是任人宰割的角色。  
“啊！”一声哀嚎之后，屋子里一片寂静。

 

那天早上，所有人在交头接耳之后都用钦佩的眼光看着Sean，“他们多匹配啊。”一个老妇人感叹着，“居然专门去打出了一样的淤青。”  
听到这句，Sean差点被麦片噎死，他用舌头顶了顶嘴角的淤青，转头看了看笑的得意的罪魁祸首，一把揽过Eduardo，在众人面前演示了一下法式热吻。  
Eduardo并没有推开Sean，相反，他极其配合的抱住了Sean，只不过是牙齿凑巧在Sean的嘴角划过，然后咬了一下而已。  
嘶……Sean瞪着Eduardo，而Eduardo毫不犹豫的和他比起了谁的眼睛更大，就这么，他们的吻持续的时间越来越长，直到服务生走了过来，“两位先生，”她说话有些怯生生的，显然Eduardo的暴力之名已经传遍了酒店，“早餐供应时间已经结束了。”

 

他们离开餐厅时，身后传来了服务生们的低语，“看啊，这就是那个暴力狂。”  
“居然还真有人决定和他在一起？！”  
“受虐狂呗……你看那嘴角，新打出来的……”  
“真是……”  
Sean脚下一个趔趄，但又不敢回头，他一把拽住了Eduardo的手腕，大步逃离了这里。

 

“不错啊，接吻还会换气。”Sean晃悠着双腿，坐在码头的木板上，从湖面吹来的风带着水腥味，他眯了眯眼睛，躺了下来。  
“我不是处男。”Eduardo似乎有些烦躁。  
“哦。”Sean点了点头，干巴巴的回答。  
“Mark也不是。”  
“我知道。”  
“你知道？”  
“这不重要，”Sean坐起身，“你为什么要提起Mark呢？”  
Eduardo没有回答，反而问了另一个问题，“我们能回去吗？”  
“谁知道。”Sean很体贴的没有揪着不放，“我一觉醒来就到这里了。”  
“我也是。”Eduardo回忆了一下，“当时我床边还有一个我的行李箱。”  
“那个世界的？”  
“不是。”Eduardo摇了摇头，“应该是属于这个世界的我。”  
“啊，”Sean有了些兴趣，“里面装了什么？”  
“我只看了名牌，其他的都没来得及，”Eduardo耸耸肩，“我直接就被绑进酒店了。”Sean哈哈大笑，Eduardo反问道，“你呢？”  
“我？”Sean想了想，“这个世界的我一定办了个聚会，”  
“别说了。”Eduardo显然被恶心到了，“我一点也不想知道具体的。”  
“好吧。”  
“Sean，你说……”Eduardo停顿一下，好一会儿之后才又重新开口，“你说我们能回去吗？”  
Sean拍了拍他的肩，“但愿吧。”

 

接下来的十五天他们相安无事的度过了。  
鉴于Eduardo的态度，他们只“互相帮助”了两次。Sean对Eduardo那犹太特征显著的部位表现出了非同一般的喜爱，而Eduardo，他只是在Sean的注视下红着耳朵别过脸去，事情一结束就立刻跳下床洗手。  
“现在我都开始有点相信你是性冷淡了。”当Eduardo再一次事后洗手时，Sean双手抱胸，靠在了门框上，“别说你之前没有帮别人做过这个。”  
“闭嘴吧Sean，”Eduardo回头瞪了他一眼，“没有谁会在这个过程中一直盯着我的脸。”  
“那他们真是没品位。审美堪忧，”Sean半真半假的点头，又重复了一遍，“审美堪忧。”  
Eduardo甩了甩手上的水珠，拿起毛巾轻轻擦干，“多谢夸奖？”  
“不客气。”Sean挑眉一笑，“你应得的。”他从架子上拿下来护手霜递给Eduardo，“今天我们就要去游艇上独处，再过十五天，我们就能离开这个鬼地方了。”  
他的兴致勃勃并没有感染到Eduardo，他能感觉到Eduardo瞬间低落的心情。  
“怎么了Honey？”  
“没，没什么。”Eduardo接过护手霜，一不小心挤出了过多的量，他徒劳的按摩着双手，想让这些护手霜都被吸收进皮肤里。  
Sean看了他一眼，打开了水龙头，仔细的洗了手，擦干后，他将双手伸向了Eduardo，“分我一半？”  
Eduardo犹豫了一下，将多出来的那些护手霜蹭到了Sean的手背上。

 

“所以我们十五天内都不能离开这艘游艇一步对吗？”  
“是的。”  
Eduardo立在船头，抬头望着天，“这里一直在阴天。”  
“环境渲染。”  
“没了阳光，那这游艇有什么意思呢？”  
Sean觉得自己似乎理解了什么，但Eduardo从船头走了下来，“Sean，”他说，“你会钓鱼吗？”

 

“你在担忧什么？”Sean将鱼竿支好，懒洋洋的靠在了躺椅上。  
“我没有。”  
“坦诚点，”Sean歪了歪头，“现在说谎对我们这段关系没什么好处。”  
“我觉得按我们现在的关系，没必要什么事情都和对方说。”  
“好吧好吧，”Sean投降，“只要你能保证你的那些心事不会影响到我们之间的关系就好。”  
“我有一些……”Eduardo斟酌着词语，“不必要的担心。”  
“关于？”  
“Mark。”  
Sean真的，真的，一点也不感到惊讶，“你在担心什么？”  
Eduardo挠了挠头，似乎有些不好意思，“我们两个同时失踪，Facebook的融资一定会受到影响的。”  
Sean的脸色变了一下，他的嘴唇动了动，最终只能安慰道，“也可能两个世界的时间流速不同，这个世界的一天在我们的世界只是一秒呢？”  
“如果我们回不去呢？”风似乎有些冷，Eduardo抱住了膝盖，静静的望着湖面。  
“你现在的担心，一点用途都没有。”Sean笑了笑，“的确是不必要的担心。”  
“是啊，一点用都没有。庸人自扰。”Eduardo苦笑。  
Sean忽然想要把那份融资协议中的骗局告诉Eduardo，如果Eduardo知道Mark算计了自己，那么他会如何伤心呢？Sean对于这件事是如此的好奇，以至于眼睛瞬间被点亮了，他兴奋的转过了脸，可Eduardo抱膝而坐的样子将他所有的念头一瞬间扑灭，“Wardo？”他站起身，给了这个他曾经轻视的家伙一个拥抱，“别想这些了。”他轻声的说道。  
“我没办法让自己不去想这个，”Eduardo在他的怀里闷闷的说，“而且，”他哽咽了一下，抛出了更多的疑问，“这个世界的我认不认识Mark？他会不会被带进酒店里来了？如果他进来了，那么，”Eduardo停顿了一下，“Sean，”他颤抖着，“那么我该怎么办呢？”  
Sean不知道该怎么回答，他甚至开始庆幸刚才自己没有告诉Eduardo那个由Mark设下的陷阱，不然Eduardo一定已经崩溃了。他紧了紧自己的手臂，一下下的抚摸着Eduardo的头发，“别担心，这些不会发生，”他理解了Eduardo想到了最痛苦的情况，“Mark不会也被送进来，这太巧合了，想想他的脾气，或许他现在已经变成了一只刻薄的金刚鹦鹉呢？”这个设想让Eduardo颤抖了一下，Sean意识到自己说错了话，于是他只好换一个角度，“Wardo，”他拍着Eduardo的后背，拿出了自己最具有感染力的声音，“你不会面临那么痛苦的选择的，绝对不会。”Sean不知他是该为Eduardo感到痛苦还是可悲，“你不必纠结于我和Mark二选一，这种情况绝不会出现的，相信我。”因为他早已经放弃你了。  
Sean不知道现在的自己喜不喜欢Eduardo，但他知道，这一瞬间，他心疼了。

 

Eduardo第二天从Sean怀中醒来，刚睁开眼就得到了一个额头上的早安吻。  
“早安Wardo。”Sean坐起身，揉了揉他的头发，走进了卫生间。  
瞬间清醒的Eduardo抱着被子坐起来，愣愣的看着Sean的背影，发觉Sean的胳膊好像有些僵硬。他歪了歪头，直挺挺的躺回了床上，拉过被子盖住了脑袋。

 

在酒店里的时候，他们还能打打网球，而游艇上的日子——无聊至极。  
唯一值得庆幸的是，Sean会钓鱼。  
Eduardo的钓鱼水平糟糕透顶，他总是忍不住想要将鱼钩拉上来瞧一瞧，最终只能一无所获。半天过后，Sean终于忍无可忍，拿走他手中的鱼竿，将他拽到自己的躺椅上。  
“你这样钓不到鱼的。”Sean挪了挪，给Eduardo留出了多一些的位置，“太心急了。”  
“可是这样好无聊。”Eduardo摇了摇头，“我讨厌钓鱼。”  
“打猎呢？”  
“我爱死猎鹿了。”Eduardo显然来了些兴趣，“你呢？”  
“没尝试过，所以，我不知道。”  
“你应该尝试一下。”Eduardo说道，“举枪，瞄准，鹿会完全的占据你的视线，就好像全世界只有它是真的存在的，然后你要屏住呼吸，控制好自己雀跃的心情，扣动扳机，砰！”他情不自禁的做出了开枪的动作，“它属于你的了。”  
“我是真的没有想到你会猎鹿。”Sean说，“原谅我不能想象斑比开枪杀死一只鹿。”  
Eduardo朝着他抗议道，“我才不是斑比，我和鹿一点都不一样。”  
“那你应该对着镜子仔细看看你的眼睛，”Sean笑着说，“又大又亮，水汪汪的，无辜至极。”在得到Eduardo一个气鼓鼓的瞪视后，Sean接着说道，“我一直觉得你应该选择成为鹿。”  
“鹿在巴西代表着同性恋。”  
“你现在不就是同性恋吗？”  
“那是因为这里没有双性恋的选项。”  
“可你依旧没有选择成为异性恋。”  
“因为你和我该死的属于同一性别。”Eduardo说完之后才意识到这句话有多暧昧，听起来就像是“我为了你变成同性恋”之类的，他只得气鼓鼓的补充道，“我们都不想和这个世界的人扯上关系不是吗？那样多麻烦……”  
Sean听着他的嘟哝，嘴角挑了起来，“如果我没有在这个世界出现，你也最终落单，”他靠在椅背上伸了伸胳膊，放下时揽住了Eduardo的肩，他们的身体紧紧的贴在一起，透过衣服交换着体温，“你会选择死还是，选择变成什么动物？”

 

“我干嘛要做这种假设？我就不能和你一起平安回去？”  
“设想一下而已，又没什么损失。”  
“我不会选择死。”Eduardo思考了一会儿，“那太怯懦了，而且带着一种人类独有的傲慢。”  
“那么你会选择变成什么动物？”Sean的心稍微轻松了些，语调稍稍上扬。  
“我能不能先问问你为什么选择成为海豚？”  
“因为它足够招姑娘喜欢，性能力出众，还会给自己制作飞机杯。”Sean回答的相当坦然。  
“我就知道……”Eduardo叹了口气，“我大概会选择成为松鼠？”  
“松鼠？”Sean是真的有些不能理解，“为什么是松鼠？这东西太弱小了。”他点点头，“还不如斑比。”  
“一个巴西来的双性恋绝不会选择成为鹿，”Eduardo再一次拒绝了Sean的提议，“鹿在巴西意味着同性恋。”  
“好吧，我尊重文化差异，”Sean将话题拉了回来，“现在告诉我，为什么会选择变成松鼠？”  
“它们，很快乐。”Eduardo的语速很慢，他调整了一下说法，“对我来说，它们是快乐。”  
“听起来很不错。”  
“是呀，”Eduardo因为回忆而微笑，“我小时候，家里的园丁有一只松鼠，毛是灰扑扑的，这么大，”他比划了一下，“它经常会从笼子里跑出来，然后树上树下，房上房下的到处乱跑，那个园丁只好跟着它爬上爬下，我有时候会过去帮忙，可是除非那小家伙累了自己回来，否则谁也抓不住它。”他抬眼和Sean对视，“你想象能那个场面有多可笑吗？那个园丁刚爬到树上就不得不爬下来，就因为松鼠又爬到另一棵树上去了。”  
“那只松鼠还会跑回去？”  
“是的。”  
“那为什么还要抓呢？而且园丁为什么不把笼子锁死？”  
“他每次抓完松鼠都会发誓自己一定会将笼子锁死，但每次都不会真的锁上，”Eduardo眨了眨眼睛，“那样还有什么意思呢？”  
“是啊，那样还有什么意思呢？”Sean小声的重复了一遍Eduardo的话，瞥了一眼支在旁边的鱼竿。

 

那天他们一条鱼也没有钓上。  
但是Sean实在是想要吃鱼，他向负责送食物的酒店工作人员提出了要求，又回过头询问，“你有没有忌口？”  
“没有。”Eduardo摇了摇头，“我并不信教。”  
“哦，”Sean寓意深长的扫了一眼Eduardo的裆部，“犹太人……”  
“只要挨上那么一刀，一切就都好说了。”Eduardo倒是很坦率，“没有谁真的关心你是不是每天祷告三次。”  
“我有点幻灭。”  
“得了吧Sean，”Eduardo咯咯的笑，“你才不会觉得奇怪呢。”  
“从这个鬼地方出去后我们就去吃热狗怎么样？”  
“棒透了的主意。”Eduardo回答。

 

哪怕是在最疯狂的梦里，Eduardo也从没想过自己有一天可以和Sean Parker和平共处。  
可如今的现实是，他们相处的不错，不仅顶着伴侣的名头每天睡在一张床上，而且还会经常互相“帮助”解决一下个人问题。  
他们在游艇上的最后一天，Eduardo从Sean怀里醒来，盯着仍在梦中的Sean看了好久，苦笑了一下，又在Sean的怀里闭上了眼睛。  
半个小时后，Sean醒来，照例在Eduardo的额头落下了一个晚安吻，然后轻声唤醒Eduardo，踢踏着拖鞋走进了卫生间里。  
Eduardo靠坐在床头，看着Sean的背影，伸出手指蹭了蹭自己的额头。  
Sean Parker。  
他感受着这几个音节在舌尖无声的跳跃，笑着在床上打了个滚。  
“Sean，”他欢快的对着卫生间的门喊道，“我们今天就能离开这里了！”  
“是啊！”Sean的声音从门里传出来，有些闷闷的，但听起来心情也很不错，“恭喜我们。”  
“恭喜我们。”想到能离开这个鬼地方，Eduardo的笑容就止不住。

 

由于他们的私人物品在入住酒店的时候就已经上交，所以也没有什么可以收拾。下午就要结婚的两个人一人一杯啤酒，无所事事地靠坐在一起，准备就这样度过整个上午。  
“结婚典礼前我想要看看酒店现在的入住名单，万一Mark，”Eduardo停顿了一下，转换了话题，“我真没想到有一天居然会和你结婚。”他皱皱鼻子，“虽然我们都清楚事实，可是，这感觉还是有些奇怪。”  
“我都没想过自己会结婚。”  
Sean的话让Eduardo哈哈大笑，“好吧Sean，这听起来更奇怪了。”  
“这听起来的确很奇怪。我一直以为，我会被吓得哮喘发作来着。”  
“可是你没有。”  
“是呀，”Sean微笑着转过头看着Eduardo，“我没有恐慌发作，也没有犯哮喘。”  
“哦，”Eduardo在Sean的注视下愣住了，他瞬间红了脸，“这很好。”  
“好的过分了才对。”Sean压低了声音，柔和了语调，Eduardo的心被Sean绵软的语句搔的有些痒，于是他揽住了Sean的后颈，给了这个家伙一个吻。  
“你会后悔吻我的。”Sean贴着他的嘴唇嘟哝，紧接着就用舌头扫过了Eduardo的牙齿。  
“才不会。”Eduardo品尝着Sean嘴里的啤酒味道，闭上了眼睛，放任自己沉醉在这个吻里。

 

他们互相推搡着躺倒在床上，Eduardo急迫的解开了Sean的腰带，而Sean，他忽然停下了放在Eduardo衬衫纽扣上的手。  
“Sean？”他的动作显然让Eduardo很是不解，“怎么了？”  
Sean低下头和Eduardo对视，在那双棕色眼睛里只看到了迷惑和不解。他的喉结动了动，最后却只是放开了Eduardo，跪坐在了床上，“这不只是性对吧。”  
“这当然不只是性。”Eduardo坐起身，“怎么，难道你，”  
“我很高兴这不只是性。”Sean直视着Eduardo，“所以我不能，”他垂下双眼，第一次为了自己曾经的立场而感到混乱，想象Eduardo在得知真相之后的反应这件事让他开始恐慌，他从床头摸出了呼吸器握在手里，“我不能就这么和你，这对你不公平。”  
“你不想，”看着他拿出的呼吸器，Eduardo的脸色变了，“你还好吗？”  
“我很好。而且我想要。”Sean抬起了头，确保Eduardo能够真的意识到自己说的全是真的，“Eddie，”他下意识的选择了一个新的昵称，“我渴求着和你上床，不只是单纯的性的那种。”  
“可是你现在却拒绝了这个。”Eduardo覆上了Sean放在膝盖上的手，“告诉我原因。”  
Sean低头不语。  
“因为什么？Sean，告诉我，”Eduardo的手握的紧了些，“我现在没有因为这个该死的地方发疯，我保证我很清醒，我知道我想要什么，如果是因为这个原因……”  
“不是因为这个。”Sean说道，“Eddie，我去告诉他们把酒店的入住名单送过来。”他下了床，急切的想要逃离这里，逃离刚才的这些对话。  
“Sean。”Eduardo叫住了他，“如果是因为Mark，”Sean的身体一下子僵直，而这让Eduardo以为自己猜对了，“他和你不一样，你不需要担心他。我只是，我一直对他保护过度。”承认这个让Eduardo有些羞赧，但他依旧坦白自己，“我想要的是你。”  
Sean闭上了眼，深吸一口气，慢慢的吐出，他不敢回头，因为他害怕自己一旦回头就会把一切和盘托出，于是他只好继续背对着Eduardo，“我不是担心他。”他的声音沙哑的过分，似乎有什么正噎在他的喉咙里，“我没有吃Mark的醋。”他甩下这么一句，跑出了船舱。  
他现在一定在恨你。Sean立在船头，试图说服自己回到船舱，将Eduardo狠狠的操进床单里，可另一个声音在他的心里响起：这只是一种可能性而已，可如果你真的这么办了，等他知道一切，才是一定会恨你的。  
那为什么不直接告诉他呢？  
Eduardo不需要因为那个世界的事情伤心，尤其是在他们能不能回去都是未知数的情况下。而他，他不能在Eduardo一无所知的情况下做这些事情，那太过分了，即使对于一贯放浪形骸的Sean Parker来说。

 

Eduardo依旧看了酒店的入住名单，Mark的名字不在这个名单上，这个好消息让他松了口气，但依旧没有成功的让他在婚礼上挤出一个笑容。  
Sean知道自己把一切都搞砸了。当他将戒指套上Eduardo的手指时，他甚至不敢抬头去看Eduardo的眼睛。  
抱歉。当他们按照婚礼的规矩亲吻，Sean感受着Eduardo柔软的唇，在心里说道。

 

酒店交还了他们的私人物品，Sean只有一身衣服而已，而Eduardo还需要取回他的行李。  
服务员读着行李箱上的名牌：“Eduardo Saverin，14。是这个吗？”  
Eduardo皱了下眉，“是的。”他接过行李箱，看了一眼名牌，那用蓝色钢笔写上去的数字端正大方，就像是打印出来的一样。  
“还有什么问题吗Saverin先生？”“没，没了。”Eduardo摇了摇头，接过服务员递过来的他和Sean两个人的酒店记录，拉着行李箱走出了酒店。Sean已经叫好了出租车，他们一起离开了这个该死的酒店，以人类的身份。

 

“去你那里还是？”在他坐上车后，Sean握住了他的手，轻声询问，前排的司机在后视镜看了他们一眼，似乎觉得这句话显然更适合红灯区而不是“酒店”的大门前。  
“你从哪里被带到酒店的？”  
“我的公寓。”  
“那就去你的公寓吧。”Eduardo向后靠在座位上，闭上了眼睛。  
Sean向司机报了一个地址，接受了司机对于两人的恭喜，当他转过头来看向Eduardo，只得到了一个无声的拒绝姿态。  
Sean想了想，靠向Eduardo的肩头，“Eddie，”他的声音平静极了，“我们就要到家了。”  
他感觉到Eduardo的手臂动了动，最终落在了他的肩头。  
Sean微笑起来。

 

虽然离开的时候一片狼藉，但这个世界的Sean显然雇了人来打扫公寓。  
Sean摸出钥匙，打开门，扫视了一下自己的公寓，还算整洁。  
“你喝点什么？”他侧身让Eduardo进屋，锁好门之后仔细的检查了两遍。  
他紧张兮兮的样子让Eduardo嘴角挑了起来，“你太过小心了。”  
“小心无大错。”Sean走进了厨房打开冰箱，翻出两瓶啤酒之后踢上了冰箱门，“这是什么？”他指了指Eduardo从酒店出门就拿在手里的文件夹。  
“酒店对我们的记录。”Eduardo将文件夹扔到茶几上，接过了Sean递过来的啤酒，“关于我们的衣食住行……一切一切。”  
“哦。听起来挺没意思的。”Sean在Eduardo的身边坐下，“你觉得我们接下来应该怎么办？”  
Eduardo想了想，将行李箱拎到自己面前，打开了上面的小锁，“或许你也应该在这里找找你的过去。”  
“我不急。”Sean耸了耸肩，“斑比优先。”  
Eduardo瞪了他一眼，Sean回了个鬼脸。

 

Eduardo的行李箱没有带给Sean任何惊喜。  
一套西装，两件衬衫，一条领带，连内裤都是四角的。  
“我确信你的生活无聊透了。”Sean蹲在行李箱边，和Eduardo面面相觑，“这一点都没有帮助。”  
Eduardo扯了扯嘴角，将衣服从箱子里拿出来，然后目光波动了一下。  
“这是什么？”Sean看着箱子最底层的东西歪了歪头，“文件？”  
“看起来是……”Eduardo伸手将文件拿出翻了翻，却立刻变了脸色。  
“怎么了？”  
“这不可能。”Eduardo将手中的文件扔了出去，似乎那东西烫到了他一样，“这不可能！”  
Eduardo的惊恐让Sean的心突然的沉了下来。  
捡起地上的文件，Sean很容易就看到了上面的那个数字：0.03%。  
Sean真的没有想到，换了一个世界，结果却依旧差不多。  
“Eddie？”他将文件放好，想要走到Eduardo身边给他一个拥抱，可Eduardo却伸出手拒绝了他，“让我一个人待着。”Eduardo的声音颤抖着，他伸手将文件拿起，坐到了沙发上，一页页的翻看，似乎这份文件能解答他的所有问题。  
Sean将沙发上的衣服收拾回行李箱里，拉上箱子拉链，竖在了沙发边上。翻开行李箱的名牌，Sean瞥了一眼上面“Eduardo·Saverin，14”的字样，看了看坐在沙发那端的Eduardo，在心底叹了口气。  
他原以为至少在这个世界，Eduardo不用因为这些事情伤心的。  
“Eddie，”他犹豫了一下，最终还是用了这个称呼，“你，”他的声音也不自觉的带了颤音，“你还好吗？”  
Eduardo抬头看了他一眼，没有说话。  
Sean从Eduardo那空荡茫然的眼睛里得到了回答。  
糟透了。

 

若是Sean不曾参与针对Eduardo的谋划，那么现在的他大可以对这个世界的Mark破口大骂，若是Sean没有对Eduardo动心，那么他也可以揭破两个世界的真相，对Eduardo的轻信冷嘲热讽。不论哪个选项，都一定比他如今面临的尴尬要轻松的多。  
他想要开口安慰，却没有立场，想要置之不理，却又舍不得。窗外的日落辉煌灿烂，Sean立在阳光中，只觉得心惊胆战。  
“Eddie……”踟躇良久，一贯巧舌如簧的Sean最终只是挤出了这么一句，可就这一句，就已耗尽了他的所有勇气。  
“Christy是这个世界的我的伴侣。”Eduardo将手里的酒店记录放到一边，他终于开口，声带似乎根本没有震动，“Sean，”他将那份酒店记录合上，唇角挂着笑，眼中却带着伤，“他们离婚了。这就是为什么这个世界的我住在那个宾馆里了。”  
Sean意识到了Eduardo对于这两个世界前所未有的区分度，“你们，我是说这个世界的你，为什么离婚？”他不由得想起了入住酒店时的那些事情，“我以为这份记录上应该写的是她喜欢阴道电击？”  
“不。”Eduardo摇了摇头，“这份记录上没有我编的那个借口。”他将记录递给Sean，“她就只是，不爱这个世界的我了。”  
“你怎么确定，”  
“如果她是为了别的，”Eduardo回答，“她应该等到这个世界的我处理完Facebook的事项再提离婚的。”他苦笑了一下，“看起来这个世界的我和Mark的关系没那么好。”  
Sean不知道该怎么接话了。

 

沉默却让Eduardo意识到了更多，一个更为可怕的念头在他的脑海中浮现，他努力想要说服自己忘记，可话还是轻轻地飘出了口，“不只是这个世界，对么？”  
Sean突变的脸色让Eduardo闭上了双眼。  
他前一秒心里的那些两个世界的托词在这一瞬变成了笑话。  
Mark怎么会突然的示弱呢？因为Mark需要他放下警惕。  
那两个律师为什么要强调他们是Facebook的律师呢？因为他马上就和Facebook无关了。  
Sean为什么在这个世界里没有对他之前那么深的恶意？因为他早已经输的彻底。  
Eduardo，你居然还为了Mark和Sean可能同时出现在酒店里的情况纠结挣扎，困惑于自己要抛下谁，他们有谁需要你呢？多可笑，你早在穿越到这个世界之前就被抛下了。  
他想要哭，想要笑，想要怒吼，想要大叫，可最终，他只是低下了头，凝视着膝头的这份文件，心里只有一个念头：或许我还是变成松鼠比较好。  
可是，Mark为什么要这么对我呢？我们是朋友不是么？  
想到这里，Eduardo的心被狠狠的戳了一下，他真的曾认为我是朋友么？

 

“你……”Sean揣摩着Eduardo的心理，曾经的那些被出卖的经历让他明白有些话现在可能说明白比较好，“那份合同是Peter的主意，我不太赞同这个手段，但是，”  
“但是你也没有反对。”Eduardo的声音干巴巴的，“干得漂亮。”  
“Eddie，”  
“我没有生气。”Eduardo甚至抬起头给了Sean一个微笑，“这有什么可值得生气的呢？商业手段，我理解。”他收拾了那些文件，将它们放回了行李箱，清点了一下自己的钱包，“谢谢你Sean，”他温和有礼的告别，“我该走了。”  
Sean下意识的拉住了他，“你去哪儿？”  
“宾馆。”Sean的眼神让Eduardo苦笑了一下，“你不用担心我做出什么疯狂的事来。”他挣开了Sean的手，“那没有任何意义。”

 

“为什么把我弄瞎，为什么是我而不是他！”这是女主角在遭受孤游者的处罚后的第一反应。  
随着一声门响，这句台词在Sean的脑中突兀的浮现，让他打了个寒战，“为什么是他？”Sean对着空气小声询问，“为什么就不能是我呢？”  
为什么，就非得是他刚刚燃起希望的现在呢？

 

Eduardo跪在硬邦邦的大理石地面上，像被俘的暴乱分子一样双手举过头顶，面前的警察举着枪，一脸防备：“请把您的手伸出来。”  
Eduardo将手伸出来，警察仔细的检查了他的指甲和左手的无名指，“好的，下面让我看看您的鞋子。”  
在检查完鞋子后，警察要求他出示结婚证件。  
“我今天刚结婚。”Eduardo将结婚证从行李箱里拿出来，递了过去。  
警察对着他的结婚证书盯了很久，然后，开口问道，“今天是您的新婚之夜，怎么自己一个人出来住宾馆呢？”  
“因为我们的家里实在太乱了。”Sean的声音从Eduardo的身后传来，他快步走到Eduardo身边将Eduardo扶起，“警官先生，我和我亲爱的都觉得房间需要打扫一下，可，”他眨了眨眼，“新婚之夜，总不能浪费不是？”  
警察看了看脸色苍白的Eduardo，检查了Sean的结婚证书，脸上终于出现了笑容，“两位先生，新婚快乐。”他轻触帽檐，点头示意。  
“谢谢您。”Sean回以微笑，接着转过头亲了亲Eduardo的额角，“亲爱的，我们的房定好了吗？”

 

“Eddie，”在他们走进那间情侣套房之后，Sean决定和Eduardo好好谈谈，“今天，”  
“我需要自己想明白。”Eduardo打断了他，“我必须自己想明白，然后，我会和你谈的。”  
“你不需要自己一个人。”  
Eduardo点了点头，“谢谢。”他的脸恢复了些血色，最起码不像刚才一样看起来像是个纸人，“这个世界居然还会检查结婚证。”  
Sean配合他转移了话题，“他们在找孤游者和那些隐瞒单身的人。”他脱下了外套，走到酒橱前倒了两杯酒，“所以他们会检查无名指的肤色，指甲和脚底有没有泥。”  
“每个独行的人都会被这样盘问吗？”  
“是的。”Sean将酒杯递给Eduardo，“我之前太专注于描述那些男女主角间的亲吻，忘了告诉你这个了。”  
“典型的Sean Parker型叙事。”Eduardo低下头盯着自己的手中的酒杯，“他们抓到之后会怎么样？”  
“我不知道。”  
“我以为走出酒店就会好些了呢。”  
“这是一整个世界。”Sean苦笑一下，“这个该死的世界。”  
Eduardo举杯，“敬该死的世界。”

 

Eduardo没有像之前那样躺到他怀里。  
Sean面向Eduardo侧身躺着，黑暗中两人的呼吸声清晰极了。  
“既然都睡不着，那我们现在能谈谈了吗？”  
“当然。”  
“你在想什么？”Sean问道。  
“我不知道。”Eduardo睁开了眼睛，转头看向Sean，可房间那足够遮光的窗帘阻挡了所有的光线，于是他索性也侧过了身子。  
“我没想到你现在这么平静。”Sean少有的严肃，“我以为，”  
“我也以为我会满心愤恨或者……”Eduardo轻哼了一声，“大哭一场什么的。”  
“可是你没有。”Sean说道，“你都没有迁怒于我。我还担心你会再不理我呢。”  
“我们都该感谢我们现在在另一个世界。那份文件提供了一个缓冲，”黑暗提供了完美的保护，Eduardo发觉在这种情况下剖析自己并没有他想象的那么艰难，“在看到它之后，我迅速的将自己和这个世界的Eduardo剥离了，以一个旁观者的立场用最大的恶意来揣测这个世界的我，给这个世界的Mark找了无数借口，比如，他们关系没那么好，或者，这个世界的我和Mark本身就是对手什么的。我的潜意识促使我找了无数借口，试图证明我和这个世界的我是不同的，我和Mark和这个世界的他们两个也是不同的。可这，太可笑了。”他自嘲的笑了起来，“我的剥离是在自欺欺人，只不过就是利益不一致而已。他不再需要我了，当然要把我踢开，何必找那么多借口呢？”  
“Eddie，我可能没有立场这么说，不过，”Sean的手搭上了Eduardo的肩，“别难过了。”  
“难过？不，我现在感觉到的是，”Eduardo深吸了一口气，“恐惧。”  
“Mark？”  
“我自己。”  
“你在怀疑你对Mark的友情？”  
“我现在才不要去弄懂他对我的友情，一是事情已经发生，弄懂这个没有意义，二是，我也不知道我想要得到一个什么答案，我不知道哪个答案会让我更失望。”Sean手心的温热透过衣料，和Eduardo的体温交融，“我现在依旧感受着Mark带给我的痛苦，寒心，失望，愤怒，悲哀……”他停止了描述，因为Sean的手紧了一下，“我没有要哭，”他皱了下眉，“事实上这才是我觉得最可怕的，现在明明感受着这些，可又在谈到这个的时候，冷静的太过分了。理智现在全面接管了我的大脑，而我的情感，它似乎被覆盖了。这听起来，就像是Mark。”  
“就像是Mark。”  
“是的，就像是Mark。”Eduardo翻身平躺到了床上，“我都没想到我现在恐惧的居然是这个。你觉得这个世界发生的一切让我人格分裂了这个借口能解释这种情况吗？”  
“还找什么借口？”Sean凑近了Eduardo，揽住了他，“你不需要了。”  
“的确，我不需要了。”Eduardo叹了口气，“我居然感觉自己得到了解脱。”  
“那么你将要怎么办呢？”  
“我会联系一个律师。”Eduardo说道，“我不知道我们会在这里待多久，也不知道Eduardo，这个世界的我，他现在在哪里……不过，他还是我呀。”  
Sean紧紧的抱住了Eduardo，他没有想到Eduardo会和他如此坦诚，“我很高兴你和我说了这些。”  
Eduardo笑着回抱了Sean，“坦诚一点有好处。”  
Sean对此不能更同意。

 

Eduardo没想到自己能够真的睡着。  
当他从Sean的怀里睁开眼睛，意识到自己这一觉睡得有多香甜，自己把自己吓了一跳。  
“醒了？”Sean感觉到了怀里的动静，迷迷糊糊的将他往怀里带了下，“再睡一会儿？”  
“好呀。”Eduardo将脸埋进Sean的怀里，决定不去想更多。  
他们就这样一直睡到了下午，直到两个人的肚子都抗议了起来。  
“我感觉我能吃下两头大象。”Sean用手指给自己的发型做着最后的调整，“一会儿你千万别下一跳。”  
“万一你吃的大象曾经是个单身的可怜人呢？”Eduardo问道。  
“想想你前两天吃的鱼。”Sean的反击更加彻底，或许彻底的有些过分了。  
他们对视了一会儿，“我觉得我们应该做素食主义者。”  
“我同意。”Sean努力将自己刚刚的那堆念头压了回去。  
太过了。于是Sean决定向Eduardo讨一个吻来覆盖记忆。

 

他们果然没点任何荤腥。  
“我现在连吃鸡蛋都觉得有罪了。”Eduardo盯着面前绿油油的蔬菜沙拉，十五岁以来第一次做起了饭前祷告。  
Sean哈哈大笑，“你已经吃了一个月了。”  
“所以我恨死这个世界了。”Eduardo叉起一片菜叶放进嘴里，脸色难看的很。  
“我倒觉得你这是在装鸵鸟逃避问题。”Sean毫不留情，“吃了就是吃了，你否认也没有用。”  
“我没有否认。”Eduardo摇了摇叉子，“我只是在自省而已。”  
“靠饭前祷告？”  
“这是一种形式。重点在于我发誓在离开这个世界之前都做一个素食主义者。”Eduardo的头发没有抹发胶，毛茸茸的支棱着，整个人的状态放松极了，“发生过的已经不能改变了不是吗？”  
“的确。”Sean想了想，“你准备什么时候联系律师？”  
“越快越好。”  
“可是你要怎么向律师说那些……”Sean的手指画了个圈儿，“你又不知道这个世界发生了什么。”  
“我觉得发生的差不了太多，”Eduardo笑起来，“而且律师需要自己取证不是吗？”  
“需不需要帮忙？”  
“比如？”  
“比如网上的那些玩意儿……”  
Eduardo的眼睛里带着柔软的笑意，“谢谢，如果需要的话，我会要你帮忙的。不过，”他指了指Sean，“你不想一下你的立场吗？”  
“哦，”Sean煞有介事的板起了脸，开始了个人表演，“我查过了，我现在在Facebook不担任任何职务，只是个没有决策权的股东。而我已经和，”他捻起Eduardo行李箱上的名牌，装腔作势的眯起眼睛，“Eduardo Saverin结婚了，所以……等等，”他突然坐直了身子，“Eddie，”他的声音里带着颤抖，“昨天你的这个行李箱上的数字是多少？”  
“14啊。”Eduardo有些不解，“不知道是谁用港币写上去的。”  
Sean深吸了一口气，“现在它上面写的是13。”  
Eduardo瞪大了眼睛。

 

他们回到家之后才真的敢去谈论这件事。  
“这不对劲。”Eduardo率先开口。  
“这个世界寻找伴侣的时限是45天，而我们在酒店里花了31天，昨天的数字是14……如果……”Sean的语气中带着笃定，似乎在回家的路上已经进行了充分的思考，可他说话的方式又是那么的迟疑，“我是说如果，”他重复了一次，“这是我们在这个世界停留的倒计时牌呢？”  
“所以我们得等到晚上。”Eduardo死死的盯着那个行李箱上的名牌，“如果这是真的，那么零点过后，那个数字会变成——12。”  
“我们能回去吗？”Sean从口袋中掏出呼吸器吸了两口，他的表情混杂了兴奋，期待，恐惧和茫然，“我是说，我们回到原来的那个世界，而不是和这个世界一起毁灭了之类的。”  
“我不知道。”Eduardo没想到Sean居然会比他还要紧张，“这个不是我们能够决定的不是吗？”他握住了Sean的手，揽住了Sean的肩，“除了能确定这东西的意义之外，我们对一切都无能为力。”  
“的确。”温热的手掌让Sean放松了些，“我们无能为力。”他有些挫败的承认了这点，“哪怕我是Sean Parker。”  
“我们就有希望回去了，别这么垂头丧气的，”Eduardo晃了晃Sean的肩膀，和Sean额头贴在了一起，“你可是永远是主角的Sean Parker，”他笑着说道，“主角不死，记得么？”  
Sean在Eduardo的怀里赖了一会儿才抬起头，“如果这个倒计时是真的，你还会找律师么？”  
Eduardo思考了一会才回答，“我会。”  
“为什么？”  
“他就是我，我当然要解决掉自己的问题。”  
Sean抿了抿嘴唇，没有说什么。

 

他们像两只小奶猫一样依偎在沙发里，静静的想着各自的心事，等待着零点的到来，就像是在等待末日的审判。  
当新的一天到来，名牌上的“13”在一瞬间变为了“12”。  
他们的猜测很可能是对的。  
“我需要你的帮忙，”Eduardo轻描淡写的将名牌忽略了过去，“这年头找个好律师可不容易。”  
“好啊。”Sean站起来，伸了个懒腰，“我们该睡了。”  
Eduardo并没有立刻从沙发上起身，他拽住了Sean的衣角，“有件事我得和你说一下。”  
“什么？”  
“我爱你。”见Sean愣住，Eduardo满意的笑了起来，“所以别胡思乱想了。”  
“我没有胡思乱想。”Sean迅速否认，可惜，速度太快了点。  
“得了吧，”Eduardo站起来撞了一下Sean的肩，“你敢说你脑子里没想一些关于多巴胺和内啡肽之类的玩意儿？”他拽着Sean的手走向卧室，“别担心回去之后的事，也别担心Mark，”他回过头朝着Sean眨眨眼，“我真的和他没什么。”  
“Eddie，”  
“我真的不想说的这么明白的，”Eduardo叹了口气，“可你的样子真的是一点都不Sean Parker。”  
“别抱怨这个。这可不是我的错。”Sean懒洋洋的任Eduardo牵着，“也不是你的错。”两秒后，他又补了一句。  
不过Sean是绝对不会承认自己松了口气的。

 

业界著名的律师不过就是那么几位而已。  
Eduardo敲定了人选，一位精明干练的女性，双方迅速的签订了合约。  
“真迅速。”Sean对此吹了口哨。  
“不能把接下来的时间全部花在官司上，”Eduardo抱住他，头发蹭着他的颈侧，“想一下，十几天后我们可能就离开这里了，这场官司则一定会持续很久。”  
“哦，”Sean笑了起来，“那你有什么想法？”  
“安排后事。”Eduardo拥抱的力度更大了些，“万一我们回去了，那么这个世界的你和我就要面对一个可能从未想过的情况了。”  
“你想到了主意？”  
“是呀。”Eduardo吃吃的笑了起来，“离开这座城市怎么样？给他们几天的适应期。”

 

他们买了一辆新的越野车，买了足够多的汽油，置办了露营需要用的各种装备和食品，拿上了一部DV和一台笔电，决定开始他们的旅程。  
“我们朝哪个方向开？”Sean坐在副驾驶位置上，端详着地图，“你想去哪边？”  
“哪边远离人烟？”Eduardo指了下身后，“没有这坨狗屎的地方。”  
Sean将地图合上，“我知道去哪里了。”

 

“这是孤游者的地盘。”Eduardo对着道路两边的森林皱了皱眉，“怎么到这里来了？”  
“只是路过而已。”Sean伸了个懒腰，“一直往前，然后我们就能到湖边了。”  
Eduardo笑着踩下了油门，“你说路边的汽车旅店会不会要求查看结婚证？”  
“一定会的。”

 

当行李箱上的数字变成“1”的那天，他们终于到达了海边。  
支好帐篷，点燃篝火，两个人席地而坐，Sean一点点的挪到了Eduardo身边，“可能一觉醒来我们就回去了。”  
“难道不好么？”Eduardo拨了拨火堆里的木柴，“我以为该是我操心回去之后的事情才对。”  
Sean摇了摇头，将Eduardo揽住，“如果我们回不去，或者，只有一个人回去了呢？”  
“乐观点。”  
“事情不是单纯能够靠乐观来解决的。”  
“好吧，那么……”Eduardo想了想，“约定个暗号？松鼠，”他指了指Sean，“海豚。这样就算出了岔子也能掩饰过去。”  
“听上去不错。”Sean笑起来，“那么现在就只有一个问题了。”  
“什么？”  
“现在刚刚8点，还有四个小时，我们或许可以……”  
“想都别想。”Eduardo踢了一脚Sean，“想一下我们的结婚理由。”  
“我们明天就不在这里了。”  
“那也不行。”Eduardo谨慎极了，“万一我们回不去呢？”  
“那就更应该狂欢啊！”  
“然后因为欺骗而被变成的动物？”  
“你我不说，谁会知道？”  
“这可是一整个世界。谨慎一点。”  
“这么一说，”Sean躺倒在沙滩上，“我真的觉得有些绝望了。”  
“好啦，如果真的能回去……我补给你。”Eduardo俯下身子给了Sean一个轻吻，“这终究不是我们的世界。”

 

Sean醒来。  
窗帘被风吹起，阳光随之投进屋子里，他用手掌蹭过身下柔软凌乱的床单，抬头扫视了一下地板上的空酒瓶，拿起手机查看时间和日期。  
这个世界不过刚刚过了几个小时而已。  
手机屏幕黑了下去，映出Sean绷紧的嘴唇。  
他的手指在按键上摩挲，思考着应该发给Eduardo什么，或者，该不该去联系Eduardo。  
就像那部电影结尾一样，眼睛还是爱情，该死的选择题。  
Sean啧了一声，最终还是在网上找到了一张海豚自制飞机杯的图片发了过去。  
在图片发送完成的同时，他收到了一条信息：“Sean，我爱你。”下面的图片是一只灰色的小松鼠捧着坚果，呆愣愣的蹲在草地上。  
哦。Sean捂住了脸，他是真的，有些羞愧了。  
不过，羞愧之余，他总是还要做点什么的。  
“Mark现在应该在公司，你一会儿会去吗？”  
“当然，等我完事了就去找你。”  
“你出发的时候告诉我，我可是要亲眼见证一下的。<3”回复了这条之后，Sean放下了手机，打开电脑，开始敲击键盘。

 

Eduardo对着镜子最后整理了一下发型，拿起手机调出那张海洋流氓的“罪证”看了好一会儿，拿好整理好的东西，离开了Mark的公寓。  
报上Facebook的地址，Eduardo将草稿箱里那条“我出发了”删除，闭上了眼睛。  
有些事情还是一个人解决比较好。

 

Mark带着一个大大的耳机正在编程。  
虽然已经想开了那些事情，可再见到Mark，Eduardo仍是险些冲过去砸坏他面前的那台电脑。  
那样太不成熟了。Eduardo压住恶心，将包放在了一张办公桌上，一步步走到Mark身边，合上了那台笔记本。  
“Wardo！”手险些被夹到，Mark吓得抬头，发觉是应该已经坐飞机回到纽约的友人，“你怎么，你没去机场？”  
“我把机票退了，”Eduardo上下端详着Mark，“我有些事要和你谈谈，”他转身走向了那间玻璃隔断的会议厅，“跟我来。”

 

“你暗算了我。”关上会议室的门，Eduardo拉开一把椅子坐下，嘴角勾起了微笑，“昨天我签的那份合约必须作废。”  
“你在说什么？”Mark皱了皱眉，似乎自己真的对Eduardo说的一切全然不知。  
“坦诚点。”Eduardo拨弄着自己的手指，漫不经心的抬眼瞥了一眼Mark，“或者我们来看看昨天的那份合约？”  
“好吧，”Mark猛地拽出了椅子跟着坐下，“这只是个商业决定。”  
“商业决定？”  
“你冻结了Facebook的账户，伤害了它，所以我必须踢你出局。”Mark说道，“这是为了Facebook。”  
“所以你不会和我重新签合约了对吗？哦，”Eduardo点了点头，“你知道什么对Facebook更好吗？”他歪了歪头，“在融资开始之前爆出欺诈丑闻。记者们一定会乐疯了的。”  
“你在威胁我。”Mark皱起眉。  
“不是威胁，”Eduardo笑了笑，“只是维护我的合法权利而已。毕竟不管是法庭还是新闻，对你我都不是什么好主意，尤其……当这个消息会首先在Facebook上流传的时候。”  
“是因为你先冻结了账户！”  
“可是这依旧无法掩饰你商业欺诈的事实。而且你说过那件事已经过去了……”Eduardo叹了口气，“骗我的话罢了。你就不能光明正大的和我谈吗？”他摇了摇头，“想想Erica，我早该知道的。”Eduardo站起身，整理好了自己的西装，“我知道Facebook的融资会在三天后正式开始，明天上午我会派我的律师过来，如果……”他没有继续说下去，只是推开了会议室的门，“Mark，”他顿住了，但最终没有回头，“我觉得我至少还是应该得到一个友好的告别的。”  
他走出了会议室。

 

“聊完了？”Sean靠着他放包的那张办公桌，整个人懒洋洋的，重回这个世界显然让他心情愉快，“居然没有吵起来。”  
“真遗憾让你失望了。”Eduardo越过他去拿自己的包，却被抓住了手臂，“Sean你干嘛？”他抬头，Sean的脸骤然放大，然后，温热的触感从唇上传来。  
这个混蛋。Eduardo瞪了坏笑着的Sean一眼之后，微笑着抱住了他。  
“这可怎么解释？”一吻终了，Eduardo气喘吁吁的靠在Sean怀里，听着办公室里不明情况的程序员们的口哨和欢呼，抬了抬眉毛。  
“没关系，”Sean说道，“我刚交了辞职信，当一次爱德华八世也挺好。”  
“这比喻糟透了。”Eduardo拎起了背包，抓住Sean的手，“我现在要看电影。”  
“好啊，”Sean想了想，“最新上映的那部爱情片怎么样？”  
“我要看《龙虾》。”  
“等等亲爱的，《龙虾》对情侣来说可不是个好选择。”  
“那就先陪我去找个律师……”Eduardo眨眨眼，“然后来个电影之夜？”  
“是捷克出品的吗？”  
“Sean……”  
“好啦好啦，都听你的。”

 

Nowhere 正文完


	2. Nowhere 番外

电影结束，卫生间里拿着餐刀对准眼睛的男人和坐在餐厅里等候的盲眼女人的故事再没了后续。片尾字幕在屏幕上滚动，Eduardo打了个哈欠，“这部电影的确不太适合情侣看。”  
“我早就和你说过了……”Sean哼了一声，趴到了Eduardo的肩头亲了下他的耳垂，“我们不如做些应该做的事情……”  
“哦Sean——”Eduardo咯咯的笑起来，“我说过会补给你的，我决不食言。”  
“那么，”  
“你好心急。”  
“我都四十五天没有正经的性生活了。”Sean抓住Eduardo的手放到自己的裆部，“听听它的心声Eddie，SOS。”他舔吻着Eduardo的脖颈，手钻进了衬衫下摆，“亲爱的，”他坏笑着，下流且色情的央求，“我想要你。”  
Eduardo呼吸一滞，转头吻上了Sean，开始解自己的衬衫纽扣。  
“亲爱的你可真热情。”Sean的舌尖在Eduardo的下颌上留下一道水痕，“可爱极了。”  
Sean的话让Eduardo的手停了下来，他起身跨坐到Sean的怀里，环住Sean的肩，“我觉得你还是自己来比较好……”他向前倾身，和Sean额头相顶，慢慢的磨蹭着两人的鼻尖，“自己来拆礼物。”  
衬衫已被解开了三颗纽扣，蜜色的胸膛让Sean咽了咽口水，他将Eduardo按倒在沙发上，直接开始扯腰带。  
“别急啊，”Eduardo的手指绕着Sean的头发，“高中生……”  
“你敢说你不急。”Sean看着Eduardo那已经支起来的小帐篷，“高中生有什么不好，青春活力，至少没有阳痿的顾虑。”  
“哦哦哦，这么说来，你很羡慕？”  
“别挑衅。”拍了下Eduardo的屁股，Sean连Eduardo的内裤一起扒了下来，扔到了地上。  
“我讨厌皱巴巴的衣服……”Eduardo抱怨道。  
“你可以穿我的。当然，我觉得你还是不穿最好。”想起之前两人衣冠楚楚互打手枪的画面，Sean觉得有些尴尬，于是他决定给自己创造些新的记忆，“Eddie，”他握住Eduardo的阴茎，舔了舔嘴角。

 

他从来不知道Eduardo原来是喜欢叫出来的那种。  
轻哼，呜咽，喟叹，尖叫，他的每一次吮吸和舔舐都能得到Eduardo的回应，Eduardo抓着他的头发，小腹时不时的绷紧，脚跟蹭着他的腰，Sean的名字被Eduardo用各种语调喊出，甜腻的，渴求的，赞叹的，一声声呼唤叠在一起，从舌尖蜿蜒而出，Sean向上抬头，看着Eduardo双眼紧闭眼角泛红的样子，忍不住在他的龟头用舌头打着转，成功的逼出了更多的惊叫，“啊啊啊啊！Sean，对，哦，操……”Eduardo向后仰着头，腰高高的弓起来，急切地操着Sean的嘴。  
现在谁是那个急色鬼？Sean压下脑袋，放松自己的喉咙，给了Eduardo一个干净利落的深喉。  
“Sean。”Eduardo的手收紧了，他向下按着Sean的头部，两三下之后忽然放开了手。  
“Eddie？”Sean有些不解，Eduardo的眼神躲闪了一下，却没有再次抓住Sean的头发，“你来。”Eduardo偏过头，有些羞涩，有些歉意。  
“Eddie……”Sean笑着凑上去给了Eduardo一个湿乎乎的吻，“别这么压抑自己。”他试图劝说，但他的爱人只是抱住他的脖颈，将双腿环上了他的腰。  
Sean叹息一声，啄了下Eduardo的额角，起身踢掉了自己的裤子。

 

Sean将润滑剂挤到手心，温了一会儿后朝着Eduardo的后穴探去，“如果你觉得疼……”  
“那我就揍你。”Eduardo哼了一声，“狠狠的揍你。”  
“我可真害怕。”  
从未被如此使用的后穴对于手指的探入很是抗拒，Eduardo下意识的屏住了呼吸，“Sean，”他小声的叫着自己的爱人，血色从皮肤下映出来，脸颊通红，“吻我。”他说。  
Sean心底柔软起来，他俯下身子和Eduardo接吻，舌尖扫过Eduardo的每一寸口腔，Eduardo揽着Sean的肩，张开嘴配合着他的吻，闭上眼睛深呼吸了几次，Sean·Parker……他在心底默念着，信任和安全感将他包围，温暖和悸动重回他的体内，他放松了身子，“Sean，”Eduardo咬着Sean的下唇，轻声说道，“我准备好了。”  
这次果然顺利了很多，Sean慢慢的做着扩张，Eduardo良好的柔韧性和适应性帮了大忙。Sean握着Eduardo的手，不停地描述着自己对于他的爱，赞叹着他那放荡迷人的样子，直到Eduardo捂住了脸，勒令他闭嘴，不要再说下去，可惜Sean绝不会这么简单的就放过他，“你别害羞，你看你的阴茎现在还挺着，Eddie，你这样子漂亮的让我觉得像是在梦里，看看，你的小穴正咬着我的手指呢。”  
“这太过了Sean。”Eduardo呻吟着哀求，“这太过了。”  
“可是我并没有说谎话，”Sean嬉皮笑脸的回答，但态度却奇异的正式，“我爱你呀。”  
“我知道。”Eduardo的脸更红了，“所以你可以不要再说了……”  
Sean笑的眼睛眯了起来，“那可不行，”他说，“我得时时提醒你才行。”  
“Sean，”Eduardo瞪了他一眼，“闭嘴，操我。”  
Sean欣然从命。

 

阴茎的进入还是比手指要更艰难些，Eduardo努力的放松着自己，可脸色依旧有些发白，阴茎也因为疼痛而软了下来。Sean的手在他的身上逡巡，试图帮他转移注意力，他扯开Eduardo身上已经皱巴巴的衬衫轻咬红色的乳头，在那蜜色的胸膛上留下一个个的吻痕，“Eddie，”他温热的呼吸喷洒在皮肤上，晕染开大片的粉红，“你真美。”  
Eduardo呜咽了一声，Sean顺势开始了插弄。  
肠壁的包裹让Sean觉得自己身处天堂。  
他努力克制着自己，将抽插的节奏控制在Eduardo能接受的范围，他一下下的将自己顶进Eduardo的最深处，大力的贯穿让Eduardo只剩了呻吟和喘息的力气。  
“Sean……Sean……”敏感点被狠狠的碾过，Eduardo啜泣着，声音软绵绵的，像是刚生出来的小奶猫，Sean忍不住低头凶狠的吻他，撕咬和吮吸让他的嘴唇又痒又麻，可Eduardo现在显然注意不到自己被亲肿了的现实，因为他的阴茎正被Sean握在手里，技巧性的揉捏着。  
快感的堆积使得Eduardo迅速的攀上了高潮，他的精液从阴茎中喷出，浊白的液体溅到他的小腹上，Sean想要继续套弄他的阴茎，可Eduardo后穴因为高潮急剧收缩，Sean只好放弃了这个念头，转而在Eduardo的后穴里加快了节奏，被延长的高潮使得Eduardo整个人保持着紧绷的状态，Sean顶弄了一会儿之后跟着射了精，他小心的侧过身子，在狭窄的沙发上抱着他的Eddie躺下。

 

“天啊。”过了好一会儿，Eduardo才真的从云端回到现实，“Sean，”他累的不想动，可依旧向沙发里面挪了挪，“Sean，”他将手指插进Sean的卷发中，轻轻的按压着Sean的头皮，“你还好吗？”  
“棒透了。”Sean将自己和Eduardo彻底的贴在了一起，体温的交换和Eduardo在他头上的按压让他有些困倦，但Sean一点也不想睡，“你说那个男人会不会刺下去？”斟酌了一会儿，他选择了开场白。  
“哪个？”Eduardo显然刚才被他操的有些迷糊，过了几秒才反应过来Sean在谈论的是那部电影，“我不知道。”  
“我觉得他不会。”  
“为什么？”  
“他们两个之间不够坦诚。”Sean把自己的脑袋凑到Eduardo的肩窝蹭了蹭。  
“哦Sean，你想说什么？”  
“我很羞愧。”  
“原因？”  
“我在回来，回到这个世界之后迟疑了好久，”Sean扯了扯嘴角，显然那短短几分钟的犹豫对他来说并不是件小事，“我思考着要不要和你继续下去。”  
“我和Facebook二选一？”Eduardo在笑，这让Sean的忐忑消失了大半，“不，我只是，”Sean发觉承认这个的确是有些太伤人了，他想要找些借口，但最终，他没有选择推诿，“我对你没有足够的信心。”  
“哦——”Eduardo笑着摇了摇头，“看来我以后得努力在你这里提高个人信用等级。”  
“Eddie，”Sean彻底的放松了下来，他的担心显然是多余的，“我还以为你会生气。”  
“我干嘛要生气呢？”Eduardo回答，“其实我当时也在担心。”他皱了皱鼻子，“万一你这个家伙不认账了……”  
“嘿！”Sean张大了眼睛，“我是那种混蛋吗？！”  
“当然是呀！”Eduardo理直气壮的样子让Sean一时语塞，接着哈哈大笑，“Eddie，你可真——好吧，我就是个混蛋。”  
“你知道就好。”Eduardo那得意的样子让Sean只想吻他，于是他凑了过去。  
嘭！  
Sean捂着屁股从地上慢慢爬起，忽略掉Eduardo的狂笑，在心底暗暗发誓，以后决不在沙发上干这个！

 

Nowhere 番外完


	3. Somewhere

一觉醒来发觉自己躺在帐篷里，枕边的结婚证书和无名指上的戒指标志着自己已经摆脱了要变成动物的危险，自己的结婚对象正揽着自己的腰睡得香甜，海浪的声音不远处传来，一切都显得慵懒且缠绵……  
Eduardo很喜欢这个感觉，只可惜……  
和他结了婚的那位叫Sean Parker。  
Sean对此表示勉强赞同，“45天，”他上网查了查日期，“这45天一定是魔鬼附身了。”

 

这世上哪有魔鬼呢？他们两个很快就注意到了那台DV。  
视频里Eduardo偎在Sean怀里，他们说着那些关于另一个世界，关于这莫名消失的45天的话，而且，看上去——欲求不满。  
呃……这可有些尴尬了。  
两人对视良久，最终默契的都闭了嘴。  
“我去看看外边。”Eduardo咳了一声，拿过猎枪站了起来。  
“我看看电脑里还有什么线索。注意安全。”Sean扯出了一个礼貌性的微笑，但目光一直盯着屏幕。  
这家伙居然一点没担心自己一枪弄死他……不知为何，这让Eduardo感觉很不好。

 

就像视频里的那两位说的一样，这片海滩远离城市，只有他和Sean。  
Eduardo检查了越野车里的汽油食物和淡水，对着大海发了好一会儿愣才转身走回帐篷。  
Sean仍在键盘上敲敲打打，眉头皱的紧紧的。  
“他们说的是真的。”Eduardo在Sean身边坐下，盯着屏幕上滚过的各色代码，“你和我被困在这里了。车上有地图，上面标明了回去的路。”  
“我们的确结婚了。”Sean将笔记本合上，一脸的生无可恋，“结婚理由是，我们都不热衷于性。”  
“性冷淡？！”  
“注意措辞，”Sean纠正道，“不热衷于性不等于性冷淡。”  
Eduardo觉得这世界有些奇幻，“形婚？”  
Sean看了他一眼。好吧，视频里那两位黏在一起的样子可一点都不像是形婚。  
“我能直接理解成性冷淡吗？”几秒的沉默后，Eduardo开口说道，“毕竟这个，呃……”Sean心领神会的点了头，这让Eduardo的心情稍微好了些，“我们需要先回去，然后，就像他们说的那样，在旅途上好好想想。”  
“当然可以。”Sean忙不迭地同意。  
废话，这家伙现在正摩挲猎枪呢！漂亮男孩当然不错，但吃颗枪子就一点也不愉快了。  
他们在几个关键问题上就这样达成了“一致”，收拾了东西，准备离开那片海滩时却又遇到了些小麻烦。

 

“我来开。”Eduardo打开了驾驶座的车门准备坐进去，Sean却提出了异议，“我晕车，所以，能不能让我来开？”  
Eduardo歪了歪头，“晕车还要开车？”  
“开车我就不晕了。”  
Eduardo皱起了脸，“我也是。”  
他们对视了一会儿，晕车的痛苦使得他们在这个问题上达成了谅解。  
“一人一段？”  
“成交。”

 

Eduardo抱着猎枪靠在座位上，看着窗外的风景，时不时地打个哈欠。Sean转头看了他一眼，“Christy怎么了？”  
“什么？”  
“你们，离婚了。”  
Eduardo挑了下眉，这种闲聊根本不应该发生在他和Sean之间。  
“别这样看我，”Sean打了个哈欠，“开车容易困，帮我个忙，和我聊聊？”  
“她嫌我无趣所以甩了我。你呢？Amy和你不是相处的不错？”Eduardo转移了话题，显然对于自己的情况不想多说，“犯困的话我来开。”  
“你知道我们俩是开放式婚姻。”Sean叹了口气，“她找到个漂亮姑娘，决定结束浪荡生涯。真可惜，”他诚心实意地感慨道，“我其实也挺喜欢那姑娘的，可惜Amy的醋劲儿太大了。”她甚至不让Sean和她的宝贝有超过三句的交谈。  
Eduardo在脑中组织了很久自己的回答，但他最终选择放弃，毕竟这难度着实有点大，“这可真遗憾。”他干巴巴地回答，努力掩饰着自己的尴尬。  
Sean瞥了他一眼，“想笑就笑吧。”  
Eduardo听话的笑得前仰后合，“那你可以继续随便找个谁啊！”  
“我倒是想……”Sean停顿了一下，确定Eduardo没有拿枪的意愿之后才说道，“可我现在却和你结了婚。”  
“这不是你和我造成的。”Eduardo说道，“离婚也是一个选项。”  
“哦，”Sean扯了扯嘴角，“然后被带进那个鬼地方？”  
变成动物这件事让Eduardo皱了眉，“哦，或许我们的确应该形婚。”  
“即使你我相看两相厌。”  
“这不重要。”Eduardo舒展了一下身体，“和谁在一起其实没什么本质差别。”  
“你倒是豁达。”Sean将自己的讶异收起，却仍觉得心底有些不舒服。  
Eduardo只是笑了笑，并没有接话。  
Sean感觉更糟了些。  
Eduardo却并没有察觉不对，他催促着Sean，“快点，我觉得头有些晕了。”  
Sean磨磨蹭蹭地停了车，从口袋里拿出了一个垃圾袋放在了腿上。  
“哦，”Eduardo带着些羡慕说道，“你是会吐的那种。”  
“你不会吗？”  
“我只会头晕和耳鸣。”Eduardo撇了撇嘴，“就像是被人扔在滚筒洗衣机里转了一个小时那样。”  
“可怜。”  
“的确。”

 

和Eduardo和平相处这件事让Sean觉得有些不可思议。  
尤其考虑到上次见面的时候Eduardo差点给了他一拳。  
当然，自己那张支票递的也是很欠揍……Sean坐在副驾驶座上胡思乱想，试图遗忘自己正在坐车这件事，可惜并未奏效……  
“停车！”他尖叫起来，Eduardo一脚刹车踩下，Sean觉得胃里的东西再次翻腾了起来，他一把推开车门，狼狈不堪地逃下了车，扶着树在路边吐了个稀里哗啦。  
“真可怜。”Eduardo慢吞吞地从车上下来，递过了半瓶水，“还好？”  
Sean的喉咙火辣辣的，他苦着脸接过了那瓶水漱了口，缓了好一会儿才又开口：“糟透了。”  
“你可以试试睡一觉。”Eduardo提议道，“这样或许是个好办法。”  
“睡得着我早就睡了。”Sean觉得稍微舒服了些，终于直起了腰，“换我来开。”  
“好吧。”Eduardo实在是不能在这种情况下和他争。  
太不人道了。

 

半个小时交换一下驾驶权，这是他们花了一天总结出来的科学方案。  
“照这个速度，我们得用二十天才能回去。”Eduardo坐在篝火边翻着地图，猎枪躺在他的手边。  
“哦，听起来还算能接受。”Sean在Eduardo没有枪的那一侧坐下，将盛满清水的小锅架到火堆上，将那块已经被摔得尽量碎的压缩饼干扔进去，盖上锅盖。  
“呃……你居然放进去了。”  
“不然呢？”Sean耸了耸肩，“我们需要充分利用食物和淡水。你刚才说了，我们还得二十天才能回去。”  
Eduardo叹了口气，“没有近路吗？”  
“你看过地图了。没有。”Sean掀开锅盖搅了搅，“看起来像是婴儿食品。”  
“你再说下去我该彻底没有食欲了。”  
“那你来做。”Sean回击道。  
“我不会。”Eduardo理直气壮，将地图合上放好，抬起头对着星空发呆。  
树叶轻轻的摇晃着，树枝的沙沙声和时不时出现的鸟叫在森林里回荡，天上的星星很亮，但唯一的温暖来自于面前的这团篝火，木柴在火焰的舔舐下噼叭作响，锅里的水还没有烧开，气泡咕嘟嘟的冒出，压缩饼干的味道弥散开，Eduardo恍惚了一瞬，他居然感受到了满足。  
“这里会有狼吗？”Sean突然开口问道。  
“我不知道。”Eduardo回过神来，“最好没有。”他将猎枪拿起，“我们的子弹很充裕，或许兔子是个好选择。”他想了想，“如果有鹿的话就更完美了。我喜欢鹿肉。”  
Sean有些惊讶，“你……你打猎？”  
“是啊。”Eduardo点头，但Sean的表情让他有些疑问，“怎么了？”  
“我有些难以想象……你打猎的样子。”Sean说道，语气有些游移，似乎将Eduardo和打猎联系在一起严重的挑战了他的想象力。  
“你以为我拿着枪是为了玩吗？”Eduardo皱眉，“如果不会用枪，那么我根本不会碰。”  
他的脸被火焰照的明亮，Sean收回眼神，敷衍地答应了一声。  
之后他们吃掉了那一锅黏糊糊的恶心玩意儿。  
两个人不约而同地对此保持了沉默。  
谈论会更加影响食欲，闭着眼睛往下吞就好了，煮压缩饼干的味道并不需要什么回味。

 

由于只有一个睡袋，他们不得不再次贴在一起。  
“你睡着了吗？”过了很久，Sean问道。  
“没有。”Eduardo翻了个身，“怎么了？”  
“我们结婚之前签了婚前协议吗？我是说，他们两个，有没有给我们签婚前协议？”  
“哦。”Eduardo忽然反应了过来，“我们的结婚证书上没有勾选婚前协议那一项。”  
“哦。”  
“听起来对你很糟糕。”Eduardo说道，“糟透了。”  
“或许也没有很糟。”Sean说道，“你和Facebook的官司还没打呢。”  
Eduardo向Sean那边转了下头，可黑暗中他什么也看不见，“你在算计Facebook？”  
“利益最大化嘛，”Sean笑了笑，“你以为我辞职前为什么把所有的权力都移交给了Mark？因为我的利益来自于Facebook，而Mark是那个会拼尽全力保证Facebook利益的人。”  
Eduardo思考了一会儿，开口问道，“所以你根本不是因为和Mark的关系……”  
“得了吧，”Sean的回答冷酷且轻蔑，“互相利用而已，私人关系……只有白痴才相信我和Mark关系良好。”  
“这可真不像你说的话。”Eduardo说道，“毕竟你们两个那么合拍。”  
“因为我们想法相同，利益一致。”  
Eduardo不知道该怎么回答才能显得自己不那么白痴，所以他沉默以对。  
Sean却仿佛被打开了什么开关，喋喋不休起来，“他本质上是个懦夫，不自信，更不信人，记仇不记恩。唯一值得庆幸的是，他有才华，而且成功了，所以大家会疯狂崇拜他，完全忘了他是个人。这样的人，我为什么不和他保持利益一致呢？你看，我现在又是个富翁了。不过和他当朋友……也就只有你这么办。”  
“狡辩。”Eduardo并没有对Sean说的这些话生气，相反，他平静极了。  
“这是事实。”Sean说道，“谁会无所求呢？既然有所求，就别一副无私奉献的样子，那样看起来更像是挟恩图报。”  
“我没有挟恩图报。”  
“好吧，有钱少爷的幼稚病，总觉得世界美好人心向善，对某人付出总是能让他感动。”Sean嗤笑了一声，“你知道为什么花花公子们虽然名声远播却依旧能得手吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为每个胸大无脑的妞儿都觉得自己是与众不同的，而花花公子恰好善于让那些妞儿觉得自己独一无二。”  
“这个比喻很伤人。”  
“忠言逆耳。”  
“哦，那么，Sean，你呢？”  
“我？我是个小丑，有油彩和面具就能谋生。”  
Sean的话让Eduardo突然笑了起来，“Sean，”Eduardo转过身面对着他，“你的安慰很烂。”  
“我居然没有发现你有受虐倾向，”  
“Sean，”Eduardo打断了他，“别害羞，你在中餐厅说的一切我都还记得呢。”  
没有人回答，只有轻缓的呼吸声。  
Eduardo试探着开口，“Sean？”  
依旧沉默。  
Eduardo咧开一个微笑。忽然觉得自己轻松极了。  
“谢谢。”Eduardo说道。  
“不谢。”过了好一会儿，他得到了一个小声的回答。  
Eduardo闭上眼睛，笑着沉入了梦乡。

 

第二天他们再一次对昨晚发生的一切保持了沉默。  
Sean原本想要开口来着，可Eduardo对猎枪表现的实在是太过熟稔了，于是他只是低下头，咽下嘴里的水煮压缩饼干。  
不过那番谈话显然还是有用处的，最起码，Eduardo现在会有意无意地让他多开一会儿车。  
Sean装作不知，但心里倒是真的承情。  
善意可是变相的恩赐。  
Sean可以用他倒霉的那些日子起誓。

 

除了晕车，这段旅程其实也不错。  
不对，还要除去吃喝。  
“我想念酒精。”当他们再一次坐在篝火边煮压缩饼干的时候，Sean忍不住说道，“老天保佑我今天晚上能梦见薯条。”  
Eduardo笑了笑，从车子的后备箱里翻了翻，扔给了Sean一个金枪鱼罐头。  
“又是罐头。”  
“忍忍吧，”Eduardo坐回火堆边，Sean帮他将毯子披到肩上，“我们就还剩下六个罐头了。”  
“十天，六个罐头。”Sean对着火堆叹了口气，“他们为什么就不能多带几样食物呢？”  
“他们带了。”Eduardo拨了拨火堆，“你没注意这一路上的那些垃圾吗？”  
“什么？”Sean可真的没注意这个。  
“可降解的包装袋，”Eduardo说道，“到目前为止，我看到了脱水胡萝卜，脱水青菜，土豆，还有各种小袋调料。对了，还有椰奶。”  
“可是他们只给我们剩下了压缩饼干和金枪鱼罐头。哦，还有盐。”Sean重复这个事实，愤恨不已，“他们真的不怕我们得败血症吗？”话刚说完，他就想到了车里的那一大瓶维生素片，“好吧，他们还真不怕。”  
“你也是真的吃够了这些了对吧。”Eduardo问道。  
“当然！”  
“那我们明天歇一天怎么样？”  
Sean转头看向Eduardo，却见他对着Sean点了点头，手指再次拂过了手中的猎枪。  
“子弹足够吗？”  
“那个Eduardo一定是个军火狂。”Eduardo说道，“车后座上还有捕兽夹呢。”  
既然这样，Sean为什么不同意呢？

 

Sean从来没想到过自己其实晕血。  
趴在Eduardo背上，Sean根本不敢去想这位枪手腰上挂着的那两只脑袋开花的兔子。  
“感觉好点了没？”Eduardo背着他朝他们的营地走去，几乎可以算得上是健步如飞。  
“还好，”Sean有气无力地回答，“我可以自己走的。”  
“开玩笑。”Eduardo驳回了他的要求，“你刚才差点都晕过去了。”  
“抱歉，我没想到我，晕血。”作为拖了后腿的那个，Sean有些羞赧。  
“这又不是你的错，”Eduardo把他向上托了托，“无意冒犯，不过，还有什么需要我注意的吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我觉得我们还是交换一下各自的问题比较好，这样可以最大限度地避免这种状况。”Eduardo回过头说道，“我对菠萝过敏，还有阿司匹林。”  
“哮喘，尘螨过敏，花粉过敏，鼻炎，乳糖不耐，血小板偏低，低血压，恐高……”长长的病历让Sean停顿了一瞬，“今天又加上了晕血。”  
“哦天啊，”Eduardo感叹道，“可怜的Sean。”  
“嗯哼。还能更弱吗？”Sean忍不住自嘲道。  
“别这样，”Eduardo咯咯地笑，“你只不过需要活的更小心些而已。”  
“是每时每刻都得注意，”Sean趴到Eduardo背上，“不过现在也习惯了。”  
“不过这倒是能解释椰奶和那个小药箱里面的布洛芬了。你乳糖不耐，我药物过敏。”  
Sean哼了一声，“我一点也不想知道那两个混蛋是怎么恩爱的。”  
“同意。”

 

Eduardo把兔子烤熟后才将Sean从帐篷里叫出来。  
“尝尝，”他将肉从骨头上撕下，递了过去，“需不需要加点盐？”  
“足够了。”Sean嚼着只放了盐的兔子肉，压抑着自己流泪的冲动，他从来没觉得兔肉如此美味。  
“那就好。”Eduardo在他的身边坐下，将加了兔肉的水煮压缩饼干递给了Sean，“你今天需要多吃一点。”

 

午饭后，Eduardo将睡袋和毯子晾在车顶，晒了一下午。  
“那些是防水材料，我不会过敏的。”  
“有备无患。”Eduardo将毯子抱起来，“我去找个地方把它抖一抖。”  
Eduardo走进森林之后，Sean在火堆边抱住了自己的膝盖。  
他是真的有些痛恨自己了。

 

黄昏的时候，他们去上午无意中发觉的小溪里洗了澡，补充了些淡水资源，同时叉了两条鱼回去。  
Eduardo下的手，当然。  
“除了吃的太糟，我倒是还算喜欢这地方。”把盐粒抹在鱼腹里，Eduardo说道，“但愿这地方的水没有重金属超标。”  
“这里应该是源头。”Sean说道，“或者你想要继续吃压缩饼干？”  
Eduardo瞪了他一眼，将鱼架到了火堆上。  
“你枪法很好。”Sean突然想到了上午的事情，“开枪的时候手很稳。”  
“之前我父亲会组织家庭秋猎。”Eduardo抿了下嘴唇，“他喜欢打猎。”  
“他喜欢。”  
“我，我没什么感觉，谈不上喜欢或者不喜欢，”Eduardo将鱼翻了个面，“瞄准，开枪，仅此而已了。”  
“鹿呢？”  
“除了鹿肉和毛皮，我对它们一无所求。”  
“我以为你会喜欢鹿。”Sean说到，“大家都觉得，它们是驯服的。”  
“驯服……”Eduardo摇了摇头，“没什么是完全属于另一个的。”  
火光在Eduardo的脸上跳跃，Sean抬头看了看撒满了星星的夜空，“那么，你喜欢什么动物呢？”  
“我曾经迷恋过松鼠。”Eduardo说道，“现在，我没什么特别喜欢的。”  
“松鼠？你养过？”  
“我们曾经的园丁养过，那只松鼠总是会从笼子里跑出来，他总是爬上爬下地抓它。”  
“他能抓住它吗？”  
“那只松鼠玩够了就会自己回到笼子里。”Eduardo将毯子裹紧了点，“那个笼子从来都没有锁过。”他苦笑了一下，“锁上了的话，感觉就不对了。”  
Sean想要抬手给他一个拥抱，但最终没有动。

 

当天晚上两个人早早地躺进了睡袋里，不过生物钟作祟，并没有谁能够立刻睡着。  
当Sean再次翻身，Eduardo忍不住开了口，“聊聊？”  
Sean转向了Eduardo，“聊什么？”  
“随便什么都行，反正也睡不着不是吗？”  
“我还真想不到我们两个之间有什么可聊的。”Sean说道，“Mark和Facebook这个话题你不会喜欢，而如何打猎这个话题我不感兴趣。除非——”手指上的戒指让Sean有了想法，“我们来聊所有男人都能聊的话题。”  
Eduardo叹了口气，“我对你的话一点也不惊讶。”  
“究竟要不要聊。”  
Eduardo哼了一声，“好像我拒绝你就会换话题一样。”  
“虽然我们两个都有枪，但你毕竟有两把……”Sean当即开始了调侃，“如果你让它们的枪口都对着我，我一定会同意的。”  
“想得美。”Eduardo说道，“抱着你的枪哭去吧。”  
“我才不会对着它哭。它可是我的快乐喷泉。”  
“哦，那但愿你在年老时能够适应停水的生活。”Eduardo的回答很是刻薄。  
“你的生活一定很无趣。”Sean说道，“所以对快乐的理解才会这么匮乏。年老的时候当然是要享受爱人的陪伴才对。”  
“这可真不像是Sean Parker说出来的话。”  
“Sean Parker应该说什么样的话？”  
“浪荡一辈子之类的？”  
“得了吧，我可不会再找一个Amy了，将就的结果就是被嫌弃。”  
“哦？”Eduardo觉得这话有些好笑，“你觉得和Amy的婚姻是将就？我以为你一直乐在其中。”他动了动身子，让自己躺的更舒服些。  
“我一直以为我能像我老爸那样好运，能遇到一个真正的伴侣。”Sean侧了侧身子，给Eduardo腾出了些空间，“Amy很好，只是我们俩某种意义上更像是合住在一起的炮友而不是伴侣，惟一一次吵架，争论内容是我能不能上她的那个小女友。”Sean有些感慨，“现在回想起来，这感觉糟透了，活像是我没见过妹子一样。”  
“那么，你在期待一个什么样的人？”  
“和我相爱，愿意和我一起过一辈子就好。倒是不需要有多少相同点，”Sean点头，“我觉得结婚这件事上，很多所谓的相同点根本不能让两个人更配。”  
Sean的话让Eduardo叹了口气，“你如果找到了又能怎么样呢？吃饭，睡觉，相处，争吵……”他忍不住想起了些事情，“最终耗尽热情，连普通朋友都当不成。”  
“你是在说Mark还是Christy？”Sean最终还是忍不住戳了戳他的伤口。  
“我不爱Mark，”Eduardo倒是没有不高兴，“Christy，我曾经爱过她，只是和她相处实在是太累了。不过换个人其实也一样……”  
“可怜的Eduardo Saverin。”Sean伸手摸了摸Eduardo的头发，“被Christy耗尽了恋爱的热情。”  
“你小心我拿枪射你。”  
Sean才不怕他，“来啊。不过，”他凑近了Eduardo的耳边笑嘻嘻地问道，“你的那——把枪，是不是犹太风格的？”  
Eduardo把手从睡袋里伸出来就要去抓猎枪，Sean赶忙一把按住，“别！我错了还不行吗！”  
虽说得点甜头就撒欢，但Sean的优点就在于会认错，至于改正与否——看Sean心情吧。

 

人的好奇心是个很奇妙的东西，当你意识到了某点，那么你一定会对这方面投入注意力，Sean Parker当然也不能免俗。  
自觉不自觉地关注了Eduardo的裆部和那个漂亮的屁股整整三天之后，他终于受不了。  
“我们能上个床吗？”坐在篝火边，他直白的问道。  
Eduardo白了他一眼，“自己解决。”  
“不够过瘾。”  
“再忍一周。”  
“Sean Parker绝不禁欲。”  
“我去给你找只兔子？”  
“你太残忍了！”Sean尖叫起来，“那可是兔子！万一它不是人变的呢！”  
Eduardo被他毫无节操的话语震惊了。  
“我们可以互相帮助！”Sean趁势提议，“你每天早上从睡袋里逃跑之后去干了什么别以为我不知道！那东西像个棍子一样，我怎么可能注意不到。”  
Eduardo终究是经验较浅，他选择了如此反击：“你难道不也是？！”  
“所以我们才更应该互相帮助！”  
他们争论了很久，最终，Eduardo将手伸进了Sean的裤子，而Sean，他满足了自己对于Eduardo阴茎的巨大好奇心。  
的确是犹太风格的，手感很不错。而且，Eduardo的呻吟声很好听。  
Sean Parker从不知道什么叫适可而止。  
这也就完美解释了他们为什么会在火堆边直接搞了起来。  
Eduardo辣透了。这是Sean在睡前的最后一个念头。

 

第二天Eduardo在车后座上睡了一整个上午，这从某种意义上解决了他们两个必须交换驾驶权的问题。Sean在午饭的时候叫醒了他，Eduardo吃了点东西，精神抖擞的握住了方向盘。  
“我发觉你还是睡着比较好。”Sean手里攥着垃圾袋以备不时之需，脸色难看极了。  
“因为你不需要发愁晕车？”Eduardo指了指车后座，“去睡。”  
“睡觉对我一点帮助都没有。”  
“可怜的Sean Parker。”  
“等待Saverin阁下拯救的Sean Parker。”Sean纠正道。  
“我救不了谁。”  
“别小看自己，”Sean将手伸进了Eduardo的大腿内侧摩挲着，“你只需要躺回去继续做你的睡美人就好。”  
“睡不着。”  
“我可以帮你呀。”Sean的手被Eduardo一把拽开，他只是瞄了一眼手边的猎枪，Sean立刻就老实的向后靠坐到了椅背上。

 

生活和小说的最大不同就在于，生活比小说要狗血的多。  
所以，他和Eduardo在车前盖上做爱时发现不远处有一个被兽夹卡住的倒霉鬼也没什么可稀奇的。  
Sean徒劳地用这些理由来安慰自己，一边整理着衣服，一边随着Eduardo走了过去。  
Sean和Eduardo的靠近让那人惊慌了起来，他双手扳着那巨大的兽夹，试图将自己的腿解放出来，可这除了加重伤势之外，没有任何用途。  
“你先别动，”Eduardo几步就到了那人跟前，他蹲了下去，“这样不行的。”  
那人更加激动，他居然开始直接向外拽自己的腿。  
“你别动！”Eduardo觉得有些莫名其妙，这人怎么回事？！  
“他是个孤游者。”Sean的声音从身后飘来，成功地让那人瑟缩了一下。  
“孤游者，”Eduardo上下打量了一下那人，忽然笑了一下，他不慌不忙的坐到了那人的身边，开口问道，“你不能接收别人的帮助吗？”  
见他们没有表现出什么攻击欲，那人放松了些，摇了摇头，“帮助会影响个人自由。”  
Sean嗤笑起来，Eduardo却继续问了下去，“那么交易呢？”  
“交易不算。”  
Eduardo点了点头，“这样的话我就能帮你出来了。”  
“你想要什么？”那人问道。  
“我想要加入你们。”Eduardo的话让Sean下意识地尖叫道，“不行！”  
“为什么不行？”  
“因为你是我丈夫！”他又重复了一遍，“你现在是我丈夫！你不能这样不负责任地丢下我不管！”  
Eduardo没说什么，只是低下头，帮那个孤游者从兽夹里脱身。  
“走吧。”那个孤游者从背包里掏出了绷带，将自己的伤口仔细的包扎好，整理了一下身上的雨衣，晃晃悠悠地站了起来，“我们还要赶上他们呢。”  
Sean一把将Eduardo拽住，“你不能和他走！”  
“Sean，”Eduardo叹了口气，“我们的婚姻本来就是假的。”  
“可是，可是，”Sean转了转眼睛，“可是加入孤游者不是什么好主意。”  
“那又如何？”Eduardo说道，“对于我来说，这是最好的选择。”  
“它哪方面是个好选择！”Sean瞪大了眼睛，“被抓住然后变成动物吗？哦，我明白了，”他不可置信地摇头，“自我放逐可不是什么好主意。”他的脑子飞快的转了起来，努力寻找着能够将Eduardo拉回来的锚，可惜除了某个暂时不能说的理由外，Sean一无所获。  
“我早就被放逐了。”Eduardo转头看向那个孤游者，“我们走吧。”他想要挣开Sean的手掌，可Sean却握的更紧了些，“Sean，放手吧，换个人结婚对你来说也没什么损失……”  
“这种随时可能反悔的人你们也要吗？”Sean转头看向了那个孤游者。  
“我们不会阻止他人离开。”孤游者回答。  
“放手吧Sean。”Eduardo再次说道。  
“不可能。”Sean突然拿定了主意，他对那个孤游者挥了挥手，“我和你说实话吧，他其实是酒店派来的奸细。”  
听了这话，孤游者转身就走。  
“你别信他！”Eduardo想要追上那人，但Sean的手依旧死死的扣在他的手腕上，他试图和Sean动手，可Sean并没有试图去躲他的拳头，“Sean Parker！”那个一瘸一拐的孤游者并没有回头，Eduardo意识到自己加入孤游者的计划彻底破产了，“你到底想干什么！”  
“我不想换人结婚。”  
“这和我有什么关系！”Eduardo已经被情绪冲昏了头，根本没有理解Sean说的是什么。  
“我说我喜欢你！”Sean朝他吼道，“我爱你！”  
Eduardo瞪大了眼睛。

 

过了很久，Eduardo终于回过了神，“你在开玩笑。”Sean放开他的手腕后，Eduardo捂住了脸。  
“我倒是想。”Sean双手环在胸前，靠在了树上，忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“操。”Eduardo最终的回应只有这个。  
“我愿想回去之后再和你说的，”Sean停顿了一下，“可我没想到你居然有这个念头。”  
Eduardo没有回答，转身朝着车走去。  
“你究竟怎么想的？别不和我说话啊。”面对Eduardo的沉默，Sean抓着手里的垃圾纸袋，在副驾驶座上忐忑极了。  
“闭嘴。”Eduardo将油门一脚踩到了底，“让我好好想想。”  
Sean乖乖的撑开了垃圾袋，为即将被吐出的胆汁找好了归宿。

 

Eduardo最终还是没有真的任由他将胆汁吐出来。  
Sean将纸袋折好，解开安全带，和Eduardo小声商量道，“我们今天就开到这里怎么样？”  
Eduardo点了下头，将猎枪背好，下车开始和他一起搭帐篷。  
“你让我怎么相信你呢？”当他们坐在一起吃晚饭的时候，Eduardo终于开了口。  
“我的确没办法让你真的相信我，可是，”Sean拨了拨火，“你还是放弃你的那套和谁在一起都一样的理论吧，我一定会是与众不同的那个。”  
“你很自信。”  
“我有什么理由不自信呢？”Sean试探着揽上了Eduardo的肩膀，Eduardo僵硬了一瞬，但很快就放松了下来。  
很好，他现在已经是Eduardo的锚了。

 

“给我点时间。”当他们钻进睡袋躺在一起时，Eduardo说道。  
“只要你不再想着去当什么孤游者就好。”Sean转过身，将手钻进了Eduardo的裤子里，“不过这些不是现在应该想的事情，”他压低了嗓音，含住了Eduardo的耳垂，“都怪今天那个混蛋，不然……”  
“不然？”Eduardo笑了一下，“你如果想要继续聊天的话……”  
“怎么可能。”Sean撑起身子，趴到了Eduardo身上。

 

两个小时后，Eduardo在他的怀里闭上了眼睛，Sean抿了抿嘴唇，最终小心翼翼地在他的头顶落下一个轻吻，“晚安，”一个新的称呼就这么脱口而出，“Eddie。”  
“晚安。”Eduardo嘟哝了一声，手臂搭上了Sean的腰。  
美梦成真的感觉实在太好，Sean不由得有些飘飘然。  
可生活永远比小说要狗血的多。  
操。当那群孤游者将他们从帐篷里拽出来的时候，Sean在心底骂道。

 

虽然一贯开放，但光着身子站在一群穿着雨衣背着双肩包的人前这件事对Sean来讲还是有些过。  
“这是什么宗教仪式吗？”气氛严肃，可Sean依旧颇为放松的朝Eduardo的方向靠了靠，和他紧紧地贴在了一起，深夜的森林的确有些冷。  
“一个测试而已。”孤游者中为首的那个女人说道，她拿出了一把手枪，左右打量了一下Sean和Eduardo，“你们谁是那个想要加入我们的？”  
“我。”Eduardo回答。  
“你是所谓的卧底吗？”  
“不是。”  
“你现在还想加入我们吗？”  
Eduardo看了看Sean，沉默的立在原地，既没有点头也没有否认。  
“很好。”那女人扯出了一个刻板的笑容，转向了Sean，“听说你爱他？”  
“没错。”  
“满分是10分的话，你有多爱他？”  
“呃，七？”Sean眨了眨眼，“七。”  
“这可不是什么高分。”那女人看了一眼Eduardo，对于他毫无改变的表情有些失望，她将枪递向Sean，“杀了他，或者，你也可以开枪弄死自己。”  
“等等，”Sean却没有立刻伸手拿枪，他那无处不在的表演欲显然出现的很不合时宜，“你让我杀了他？！”  
“是的。”那女人面无表情地回答，“你也可以自杀。”  
“我可不可以不拿枪？”  
那女人拿着枪的手转向了Eduardo。  
Sean叹了口气，想了想，最终放弃了询问原因，“你确定我们两个中有一个能活下来？”  
“我保证。”  
“把枪给我。”  
“把主动权握在自己手里，好选择。”那女人的语气里多了些赞赏。  
Sean接过枪，本来有些发抖的手在抓住枪的一瞬变得稳稳的，“你有没有想过我也可以选择一枪崩了你？”他给枪上了膛，将枪口对准了那女人。  
“你大可以开枪，”女人连眼皮都没有眨一下，“对孤游者来说，我无关紧要，而你，一定会死在这里。”  
Sean打量了一下四周的人，不得不沮丧的承认这个女人是对的，“看来我别无选择。”  
女人没有回答，但从表情来看，她显然骄傲于此。  
Sean朝Eduardo的方向瞥了一眼，举起了枪，扣动了板机。

 

“真是感人。”女人将枪从Sean的手中拿回，塞进了一颗新的子弹，“这可不是空弹了，”她将枪上了膛，“一般来说我们在第一阶段就能解决问题，而他，”她指了指满脸不可思议的Sean，“看来是真的爱你。你要知道，我们总是愿意给那个被爱的一点小优惠，”手枪被递向了Eduardo，“现在，轮到你了。”  
Eduardo接过枪，左右望了望，对着稍远处的一棵树皱了皱眉，“那根树枝太碍眼了。”他随手就朝着那里开了枪，树枝应声而断，“的确是实弹，”Eduardo朝着女人伸出了手，“能不能再来一颗？”  
“枪法不错。”女人夸了一句，他的愿望得到了满足。  
Eduardo将子弹塞进枪膛，将枪口对准Sean比划了比划，忽然问了这么一句，“我杀了他之后，能够加入你们吗？”  
女人思考了一会儿，“可以。”  
于是Eduardo笑了起来，他向前几步，将枪口顶在了Sean的脑门上，“我会开枪。”  
“听起来很不错。”Sean扯出一个微笑，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“然后我会活下来，加入孤游者。”  
Eduardo向前迈了一步，Sean不得不向后退以维持两人之间的距离，“我不认为这是个好主意Eddie，”他的语速很快，“他们不是个好选择。”  
“哦？”Eduardo又向前走了两步，而Sean，他这次不得不随着现象后退的更多些，“你又在巧言诡辩。”  
“不，我是认真的，”Eduardo似乎爱上了用枪顶着Sean脑门向前走，而Sean，他只得赤裸着身子，整个人仰着头随着Eduardo的枪一直向后，一边要防着自己摔倒，一边用更快的语速解释，“他们不会帮助你，他们只爱他们自己，而且你看，他们还会扔下伙伴，从这点来说，孤游者不仅薄情，而且脑子还不好。”  
“还有么？”Eduardo歪了歪头，示意Sean继续。  
“他们脑子不好的体现不止于此，你想想，他们如果混入酒店，用各种诡异的理由来让酒店无法运转呢？”  
“比如？”  
“比如两个人都认为婚姻是狗屎，比如两个人都喜欢在酒店里裸奔，比如两个人都喜欢群交……”Sean喋喋不休地罗列了许多能够让酒馆管理人气的心脏病突发的相同点，而Eduardo，他则十分耐心地听完了Sean的长篇大论，笑着转过身，将枪口对准了一众孤游者。不知不觉间，带着Sean走出了孤游者包围的Eduardo轻松随意地开口，“我觉得你们如今还是放我们离开最好。毕竟——”他晃了晃枪口，“我的枪法很好，虽然只有一颗子弹，但也足够弄死那个离我们最近的人了。”那女人似乎想要开口，Eduardo却在她之前抢白，“为了杀死我们赔上自己的命，这可一点都不值。”说完，他将手伸给了Sean，“来吧，这次该换我倒退着走了。”  
“我保证不让你摔跤。”Sean拽住Eduardo的手，踢开了Eduardo身后的一块小石头。

 

“我真没想到他们居然真的都没有追来。”Sean袒胸露鸟地坐在副驾驶上，有些心有余悸地向后看。  
“这可是保证自己不被杀的最好方式。”Eduardo耸了耸肩，一脚油门踩到了底，“博弈论。不过这次杀了我们也没有什么好处不是吗？”  
“利己主义。”Sean打了个喷嚏，深夜光着身子果然不行，他伸出一只手，将后座的毯子扯了过来。  
“感谢他们是一群极度利己的混蛋吧。”Eduardo扯了下嘴角，“我可是真的没想过有一天我会说这种话。”  
“世事难料啊。”Sean将自己严严实实地裹好，向后窝在座位里，“所以，和谁在一起还是有区别的不是吗？”  
“你可真会见缝插针。”Eduardo并没有直接回答，但从他放松的侧脸来看，Sean确定他没有生气，于是Sean继续说道，“你看，和那群混蛋在一起，甚至每天都要小心同伴……”他的声音逐渐低了下去，并不想再去戳Eduardo的伤口。  
“我现在对此不能更同意。”Eduardo伸出手帮他掖好脖颈处的毯子，顺手揉了把那黑色的卷毛，“Sean，”他停顿了一下，“谢谢。”  
“谢什么？”  
“你并不知道那是空包弹。”  
“那么你愿不愿意和我试试？”Sean蹭了蹭Eduardo温热的手掌，满意的哼了一声，“我如今别无所求。”  
“草率的决定对你并不公平。”  
“你的决定绝不会是草率。”Sean大咧咧的说道，“不过，我觉得，”话没说完，他却忽然变了脸色，拽下身上的毯子抓过了放在车门上的垃圾袋。  
“该死的晕车。”几分钟之后，他打开窗子，将那堆秽物扔了出去，虽已经漱了口，仍有些不满意的啐了两口。  
“还有一天就能回家了，”Eduardo笑着说道，“鉴于我们的帐篷之类的玩意儿都被落在了孤游者的地盘，我觉得我们干脆不要休息了。”  
Sean想了想，点了点头。

 

半夜被人从被窝脱出去做生死抉择，一整天身上只裹着一条毯子坐在车上，最后连胆汁都吐不出来……  
这可能是我度过的最悲惨的一天了。  
当Eduardo将车停下时，Sean勉强地睁开了眼，看了一眼窗外。  
一栋栋的楼在夕阳的照射下柔软且温和。  
“到家了。”Eduardo将车熄了火，转过头看了看Sean，“还好？”  
“还好。”Sean病怏怏地点了点头，伸出手，在Eduardo的眼眶上蹭了一下，“你呢？”  
“感觉不错。”Eduardo觉得眼睛有些灼热，他眨了眨眼睛，感觉到了干涩和疼痛。  
“都是血丝。”Sean裹好了身上的毯子，打开了车门，“我觉得我们应该睡上它一整天。”  
“还是要先吃点东西才行。”Eduardo跟着下了车，锁好了车门。

 

“我觉得可以和你试一试。”当他们洗干净自己，瘫在沙发里吃外卖时，Eduardo忽然说道。  
Sean手里的披萨掉到了下来，芝士在床单上抹了一大片，他抬头看向Eduardo，不自觉的长大了嘴巴。  
“你不同意？”Eduardo挑了挑眉毛。  
“开什么玩笑！”Sean从床单上捡起披萨扔到床下，朝着他扑了过去，毫不意外地尝到了满嘴的批萨味。

 

一周后。  
结婚登记处的登记员迎来了一对儿更换结婚理由的新人。  
“我们两个之前都以为自己对性不在在意，可现在我们发觉这有些不对。”穿着西装的这位似乎有些害羞，说道这里的时候红了脸，停顿了一下。  
“那么，您和您的伴侣想要改成什么呢？”登记员小姐善解人意地开了口。  
“性瘾。”一身休闲装的那位开了口，状似无意的拽了拽领口。  
脖颈处的红痕实在是太过显眼，登记员小姐张了张嘴，但最后只剩了一句恭喜。  
“多谢。”炫耀过自己身上印记之后，这家伙顺手揽住了自己丈夫的腰，手掌缓慢的向下游移，“Eddie，”他的声音亲热且黏腻，肉麻到了极点，“一会儿我们能不能把见律师的时间退后一点？我想试试对面那家旅店的床。”  
登记员小姐低下头，用前所未有的速度办完了手续，“这是二位的新结婚证书，请拿好。”她扯出了一个笑，将证书递了过去，看着这两个人的背影在心里默默地骂道：  
恬不知耻。

 

Somewhere完

全文完。


End file.
